I kissed a girl, and I like it
by MiraHerondale
Summary: Tras una pequeña pelea, Magnus prepara una poción cuyos efectos desconoce. Esto provocará una situación un tanto incómoda para Alec, pero que a Magnus divierte sobre manera. " ¡Soy una chica! ¡Eso es!" Mal summary.
1. I kissed a girl, and I like it

**Como todas mis ideas, es algo descabellado, pero espero que al menos os haga pasar un buen rato. Siento la tardanza!**

**I kissed a girl, and I like it**

Aquel fin de semana había sido altamente tenso. Se suponía que Maryse había invitado a Alec y Magnus a cenar el Lunes en el Instituto para conocer al novio de su hijo un poco mejor, y más allá de rumores y habladurías. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos desde que llegó la noticia (Alec más que Magnus), y los días que se suponía era de "relax", se convirtieron en aquellos dos que ninguno quería recordar. El viernes por la tarde discutieron, ninguno de los dos recordaba ya por qué, y Alec se fue a dormir al sofá, enfurruñado.

Magnus, que no había podido dormir, se encerró en la biblioteca, y comenzó a probar una antigua receta que le llevaría horas preparar, y que aún no sabía para qué era. Llevaba meses con ella, y tenía ganas de probarla.

Alec, que escuchaba los sonidos amortiguados de las pequeñas explosiones, el chocar de los instrumentos químicos, y las maldiciones del brujo, se quedó dormido abrazando el suave cojín rosa de corazones con flecos que tenía en el sofá su novio. Cuando despertó en medio de la noche, muerto de frío y con dolor de espalda por la incomodidad de la postura, caminó en silencio hacia la habitación que compartían, y se metió entre las sábanas sin hacer ruido. Magnus dormía, roncando suavemente; podía sentir su calor en la oscuridad, aunque no ver su figura. Se arrebujó en las mantas y se pegó a él con la esperanza de entrar en calor y dejar de temblar como un gatito mojado.

Magnus, dormido, al sentir el movimiento, se giró, aún con los ojos cerrados, y se abrazó al brazo del nefilim, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y el pecho, acomodándose, satisfecho.

- Alec... -murmuró.

Y la habitación se sumió en el silencio.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, Alec se levantó temprano, como siempre. Presidente Miau se había dormido sobre su cabeza, enroscado como una bola gris gatuna, y tuvo que sacárselo de encima, como siempre. Al llegar a la cocina, como siempre, vacía, abrió al nevera, encendió la vitrocerámica, y empezó a preparar el desayuno de ambos. Podía haber sido un día perfectamente normal, como los de siempre, si la voz que hubiera acompañado la persona que se acercó a él por la espalda y le rodeó el torso con los brazos, dándole un beso en el cuello, fuera la del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.<p>

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo has descansado? -preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda- Mmm, huevos con bacon. Tú sabes como hacerme feliz, Alexander.

Alec se zafó del abrazo, y se dio la vuelta, horrorizado.

- ¡¿Quién...?!

Se quedó lívido, y a continuación se puso rojo como un tomate maduro, desde la barbilla hasta la raíz del pelo. Frente a él había una chica alta, menuda y esbelta, de cabello corto enmarañado, con ligeros toques verdes por el tinte. Le miraba como si estuviera loco, los ojos rasgados abiertos y sorprendidos. Cuando se recuperó de la primera impresión, se puso aún más rojo al comprobar que la chica iba desnuda de cintura para arriba, y de cintura para abajo llevaba unos pequeños pantaloncillos negros que le iban grandes. Se esforzó por no mirar. Aunque las chicas no le atrajeran, no le parecía adecuado mirar a una desnuda. O semi desnuda. Se tapó los ojos con la mano.

- Alexander, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? -preguntó la chica. Por el Ángel, que tono de familiaridad tan extraño empleaba. Le ardían las mejillas

Alec empezó a pensar en como podía haber acabado en esta situación. Tal vez lo habían drogado y ahora estaba en otro lugar, o Magnus había montado una fiesta muy de madrugada y aquella muchacha se había perdido... _¿perdido sin camiseta, no?... alto, ¡Magnus!_

_- _Alexander... -una mano pequeña, de largos dedos pintados de rojo se posó en su hombro. Se tensó.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! Dios bendito... -murmuró.

¿Cómo resolver la situación sin liarla parda? Seguramente su _parabatai_ tendría un millón de excusas para cuando te despiertas en casa con una desconocida en casi cueros, de la que no recuerdas la causa ni el nombre, pero él no. La única persona con la que había pasado la noche era con Magnus, obviando el hecho de que era gay. Nunca se acostaría con una mujer por voluntad propia. O al menos eso creía hasta ese instante. Optó por la sinceridad, ya que era lo único que le quedaba.

- Mira, no sé quién eres ni lo que haces aquí...

- Alec, ¿pretendes ser gracioso? Porque no veo el chiste por ningún lado.

Alec respiró hondo. Aquello se le iba de las manos. Si Magnus aparecía allí, ¿qué le diría? Ni siquiera tenía una triste explicación para...

- ¿Puedes al menos mirarme a la cara? -como él no se giró, ella continuó - Mira, si esto es por la cena con tu madre, o por lo de ayer... ¡vale, tú ganas! ¡Me comportaré como un tío aburrido y soso como el que más para pasar por un chico del montón mientras estemos en el Instituto, pero me parece de lo más hipócrita por tu parte que...

Alec se giró de golpe, olvidando su pudor y a la desnudez de la chica asiática, y observó sus facciones con incredulidad.

- ¿Acabas de decir que te comportarás como un tío? Pero si eres una... -de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de los ojos ambarinos y gatunos que lo observaban tras unos párpados afilados de largas y espesas pestañas morenas. la incredulidad lo dejó tieso- ¿Magnus?

La chica puso los delgados brazos en jarras, y bufó.

- ¿Una Mangus? ¿De verdad, Alec, en serio? Empieza a buscar juegos nuevos porque empiezas a... ¡Joder! -exclamó ella cuando se vio reflejada en el horno al darse la vuelta para salir indignada de la cocina. Se tocó la cara con los dedos, y estiró la piel a los lados, probando. Luego, bajo la atenta mirada de Alec, y sorprendiéndolo hasta la muerte por vergüenza extrema, se tocó los pechos, soltando una risa - ¡Soy una chica! ¡Eso es!

- ¡¿MAGNUS?! ¡¿Por qué eres una chica?!

Antes de que el brujo pudiera responder, Presidente Miau se le acercó y se paseó entre sus piernas, maullando y pidiendo mimos. Magnus se agachó, y cogió al minino en brazos. Por suerte para Alec, el gato era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir la parte superior conflictiva de la ahora Gran Bruja de Brooklyn, lo que hizo disminuir su rubor.

- La verdad, no lo sé. Tal vez fuera la poción que estaba preparando ayer. Al menos ahora ya sé para qué sirve -se encogió de hombros, y empezó a buscar entre los estantes las latas de atún para gatos de tamaño medio que había comprado Alec en la tienda de mascotas hacía una semana. Mientras, Alec fue a su habitación,y cogió su camisa. Luego, se la tendió a Magnus para que se la pasara por encima, y él (o ella, Alec estaba muy confuso), se la pasó por los hombros, sin preocuparse de abrocharla. Le quedaba bastante larga, por lo que le cubría también la zona inferior del cuerpo, en una cobertura precaria. Aquellos pantaloncillos ofrecían una dudosa protección contra los elementos... solo que, por supuesto, no eran pantaloncillos, sino los calzoncillos del brujo.

Magnus se pasó una mano por el pelo, peinándolo para dejarlo en punta, mirándose en el inmaculado cristal de la puerta del horno.

- Espera. ¿Preparaste una poción de la que desconocías los efectos, y aún así la tomaste? ¡Magnus! -le reprochó Alec. A veces su novio parecía un niño pequeño, tan irresponsable...

- ¡Claro que no la tomé! No soy estúpido, Alexander -Magnus parecía molesto ahora.

- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó el nefilim, pálido. Acababa de recordar la cena del Lunes. No podía presentarse allí con una Magnus- ¿Y la cena? No puedes presentarte así allí...

- Cierto, pero tal vez le dieras una alegría a tus padres, ya sabes. Salir con un subterráneo no es lo mismo si es de otro sexo. Mira a tu hermana y a Simon. No han tenido tanto problema nunca -dijo Magnus. Aunque fingía estar divirtiéndose con esa idea, notaba cierto reproche.

Alec suspiró.

- Sabes que eso no depende de mi. Por mucho que haga o diga no cambiarán de parecer. Al menos mi padre no lo hará.

El brujo (la bruja), chasqueó la lengua.

- Ligthwoods, siempre tan anticuados. Algún día, recuérdame que te cuente la historia de Gideon y Gabriel. Es para troncharse.

Presidente Miau saltó de la encimera y desapareció por el pasillo rojo. Magnus pasó a la habitación, y, cuando estuvo junto a Alec, le dio un golpe con la cadera, divertido.

- Anímate, pequeño cazador de sombras -Alec se sonrojó cuando ella pasó por delante suyo en dirección al cuarto meneando las caderas en lo que pretendía ser algo provocativo. Alec supuso que, de ser cualquier otro chico, estaría a punto de caramelo, pero eso solo le provocaba un extraño nudo en el estómago. Como el principio de algo -. Me apetece salir a dar un paseo. Podríamos ir a ver a Catrinna Loss a que me diga cuanto tiempo dura esta cosa, y luego pasar a ver a tu hermana. Tengo un par de cosas que comentarle.

Alec enrojeció, solo de pensar en la de cosas que Magnus y su hermana podían llegar a decirse. Que miedo tenía.

* * *

><p>Unos veinte minutos después, Alec esperaba impaciente en la entrada de casa, con el pie golpeteando el suelo. Estaba sentado en el sofá, con Presidente retorcido a su lado, durmiendo tan ancho. Cuando escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse, alzó la mirada.<p>

Magnus salió de allí, aún convertido en una chica. Y se había vestido como tal. Llevaba un vestido ocre de manga larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con el corte del escote de hombro caído. A la cintura, ciñéndole el pecho, tenía un corsé negro, pensado para elevar el busto y darle forma, pero sin cubrirlo. Unas botas de tacón de cuero negro cubrían el resto de sus piernas. Tenía que admitir que el conjunto no quedaba nada mal. Tragó saliva.

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó Magnus con una sonrisa, haciendo posturitas para que lo viera desde todos los ángulos.

- Mucho.

Magnus sonrió, y se acercó a él, los tacones sonando contra el suelo de madera. Se sentó sobre el regazo de Alec, cruzando las piernas en un movimiento perfecto.

- ¿Sabes? No sé si quiero saber el motivo de la práctica que tienes con los andares femeninos y demás. Y tampoco de dónde has sacado la ropa interior. Por no mencionar la otra -dijo Alec, mientras Magnus le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Ahora que la tenía cerca, podía ver la sombra dorada que se había puesto, y el pintalabios ocre, del color de una puesta de sol, algo entre el naranja y el rojo - ¿Tienes por costumbre travestirte? ¿Ese es tu gran secreto?

- Me has pilllado -admitió ella, siguiéndole el juego, divertida. Le pasó la nariz por el cuello, y le dio un beso bajo la oreja. Alec se estremeció entero, y la sintió sonreír contra su piel - ¿Nos vamos o prefieres quedarte en casa? -susurró, divertida. Un susurro lleno de promesas que provocaban en Alec un extraño tira y afloja. Aunque sabía que la persona que estaba sentada sobre él era Magnus, sus sentidos le decían todo lo contrario.

-Mmm... será mejor que vayamos.

Magnus se rió.

* * *

><p>Después de visitar a Catrinna, y que esta les asegurara que la poción del cambio de sexo no era permanente, y que se pasaría al cabo de un tiempo (no sin antes morirse de risa por la situación), salieron a dar un paseo. En un momento dado, Alec rodeó a Magnus con un brazo y la estrechó contra él. Cruzaban Central Park cuando un grupo de chicos humanos se quedó mirando al brujo (bruja) con la boca abierta, claramente dandole un repaso. A Alec le entró un ataque de celos, y gruñó por lo bajini. Se sentaron en un banco, no mucho más allá del grupito, y Magnus le cogió la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de él.<p>

- Alec, ¿pasa algo...?

Él seguía mirando de refilón a los mundis, que a su vez estudiaban a Magnus como si estuvieran planeando como hacerse con ella (él) y llevársela a la cama. Los celos le recorrieron entero, y se murió de ganas por demostrar, de alguna forma física y pública, que Magnus era su pareja, y de nadie más. Tal vez así los estúpidos mundis perdieran el interés. Quiso gritar algo del estilo de "¡no es una maldita chica! ¡Es mi novio!", pero respiró hondo y se contuvo.

- Te están mirando. Fijamente -dijo, sin perder el contacto visual. Magnus frunció el ceño -. No me gusta. Llevan un buen rato así.

Magnus se rió.

- Es normal. Estoy buenísima. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes celos, Alexander? -preguntó, divertida.

- ¿Celos? Por el Ángel, no. Soy tu novio, y unos mundanos te miran fijamente, como si quisieran acostarse contigo. No estoy celoso -se corrigió -. Quiero matarles. Es distinto.

Magnus le pasó una mano por la mejilla, meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Mi nefilim estúpido, celoso y super guapo...

Alec se obligó a desviar la mirada de los chicos a Magnus, que lo observaba fijamente.

- Vamos a darles un motivo para que _ellos_ estén _celosos de_ _ti_.

Entonces, Magnus le besó. Lo hizo despacio, cerrando los ojos, y pasándole las manos por el pelo. Los párpados de Alec cayeron unos segundos después. Podía no tener el cuerpo de Magnus, pero los besos eran los suyos. Notando que le ardía la cara, movió las manos despacio, en una caricia, y le devolvió el beso mientras se giraba para quedar de cara a ella (él), poniéndole una mano en la cintura y la otra en la parte baja de la espalda, atrayéndole hacia él. Notó los cambios que la poción había producido, desde la blandura femenina que se apretaba contra él, hasta el encogimiento de los huesos. Magnus siempre había sido una persona delgada, de cuerpo estrecho, pero ahora, siendo una chica, era todavía más pequeño, como si fuera algo delicado.

Se recordó que ya no eran dos tíos besándose en medio de un parque, sino un chico y una chica dándose un beso en el parque. Y nadie se escandalizaba por eso. Era lo más normal del mundo. Ninguna madre pasaría apresurada frente a ellos llevando a su hijo de la mano para evitarle la escena, nadie cuchichearía más de lo debido al verles. Una punzada de pena le oprimió el corazón al pensarlo, pero luego se abandonó al momento, y se dejó llevar.

Magnus se separó de él, y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, jadeando ligeramente.

- ¿Mejor? -preguntó.

Alec echó un vistazo a los mundis, que chasqueban la lengua ante la oportunidad perdida, y volvían a lo suyo.

- Mucho mejor -sonrió. Recordó una de las letras de las muchas canciones que le gustaban al brujo, y tarareó-: _I kissed a girl, ad I like it..._

Ella se rió.

- Pero que no se haga habitual -le recordó. Se levantó del banco y le tendió la mano -. Vayamos a ver a tu hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejejej, sé que es raro, pero bueno.<strong>

**En principio iba a ser un One-Shot, pero visto la de cosas malvadas que puedo hacer con este tema, creo que va a ser una historia larga. La haré para divertirme, así que es posible que no esté muy bien redactada, pero bueno. **

**Opiniones en los reviews?**

**MHG**


	2. Girls, all around the world

**Girls, all around the world**

Alec sintió como todos sus poros empezaban a sudar al mismo tiempo cuando llegaron al Instituto. Podía imaginar los comentarios de sus hermanos (sobretodo, qué curioso, los de su_ parabatai_) a cerca de la ridícula situación en la que se encontraba, y las indirectas picantes de su hermana, de las que no tenía ganas de escuchar nada.

Era totalmente consciente de la presencia de Magnus a su lado, más incluso de lo habitual, porque su mente no podía dejar de recordarle que Magnus ahora estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer. Aunque tal vez "atrapado" no sería la mejor manera de describirlo, pensó, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo al que hasta hacía unas horas era su novio. Estaba recostada contra el metal del ascensor, mirándose las uñas mientras las cambiaba de color con magia, pequeños destellos de fuego azul crepitando en sus dedos. Sus ojos de gato estaban concentrados en la laca, pensativos, y el pelo corto le caía sobre los ojos, ligeramente más largo que el día anterior. Todo él estaba confuso, y más desde lo que pasó en el parque. Era cierto que había disfrutado al besarle (¿o era besarla?), porque sus besos se sentían como los de Magnus,su olor era el del brujo, y sabía que bajo aquel aspecto se encontraba él, pero era incapaz de encontrar dentro de si algo que le hiciera desear algo más que besos ocasionales cuando le miraba. Aquel cuerpo, aquel aspecto, no le atraía para nada físicamente.

Se encontró deseando que aquello pasara rápido. No se creía capaz de sobrellevar esa situación mucho más. Se acabaría volviendo loco.

- Alec, cariño, ¿estás bien? Pareces al borde de un síncope -preguntó Magnus, enderezándose y mirándolo directamente.

- Estoy bien. Un poco... no sé. Esta situación es extraña.

Magnus se rió, y Alec le miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

- Si para ti es raro, imagínate para mi.

- No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo. La poción podría no revertir nunca. ¿Cómo lo harías entonces?

Magnus se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

- Supongo que aprendería a vivir con ello. Admito que sería toda una experiencia, eso de vivir como una mujer -rumió. Alec se horrorizó al instante. ¡¿Magnus para siempre como una mujer!? No quería ni pensarlo.

El ascensor llegó a la planta de arriba con un traqueteo, y abrió sus puertas con un chirrido. El nefilim salió del ascensor, acariciando a Iglesia, que se había dormido en el pasillo, y al verle maulló, reclamando un poco de atención. El pasillo estaba oscuro y resultaba repentinamente frío. Jace se habría olvidado, de nuevo, de encender la maldita calefacción.

- No sé si Isabelle estará aquí. Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en casa de Simon.

Continuó hacia delante, sin preocuparse de si el brujo le seguía. Tenía un destino claro en mente: la cocina. Allí nadie le buscaría. Era poco probable que ninguno de sus hermanos apareciera por allí. Era, tal vez, una de las estancias menos empleadas en el Instituto. Iglesia le seguía al trote, tratando de mantener el ritmo de las largas piernas de Alec, pero sin conseguirlo. El chico era vagamente consciente de los pasos de Magnus tras él. Seguía dándole vueltas a la cuestión de la hipotética permanencia de los efectos de la poción del cambio de sexo. Madre del amor hermoso. No creía que fuera capaz de sobrellevar eso.

Entró en la cocina con la mirada baja, perdido en sus pensamientos, y abrió la nevera. No se dio cuenta de que había más gente sentada alrededor de la mesa de madera vieja, charlando animadamente, ni de sus preguntas, ni sus llamadas extrañadas. Así de concentrado estaba. Tomó un brick de leche, y lo vertió dentro de una taza, antes de echar abundantes cucharadas de descafeinado dentro, y remover. Cuando guardó de nuevo la leche, y cerró la puerta de la nevera, se giró para meter el café con leche en el microondas y calentarlo un poco para sacarse de encima la humedad y el frío que se le había colado en los huesos nada más entrar en el Instituto, y fue entonces cuando les vio. Casi tiró el café de la impresión.

- ¿Alec? ¿Estás con nosotros en esta dimensión? -preguntó Izzy, con una ceja arqueada. Llevaba el pijama puesto aún. Una bata roja de pelusa la cubría hasta las rodillas, y en sus pies, unas zapatillas de conejitos decían "hola". A su lado, Simon hacía girar una botella de leche, Clary removía unos cereales en su tazón azul, y Jace le estudiaba con interés, con un bocadillo de jamón y queso delante, más lleno que una triple Wopper, y del tamaño de media barra de pan. Por el Ángel, Jace era un maldito tragón. Y aún así se mantenía en forma. Maldito fuera.

Alec se sonrojó violentamente, recordando que en cualquier momento podía aparecer allí un Magnus femenino, y miró la puerta de la cocina nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué hacéis aqui? Son las doce del mediodía. Un poco tarde para desayunar, ¿no?

- Se podría decir lo mismo de ti, Alexander -replicó Jace -. Y no cambies de tema. Maryse te busca. Dice que quiere hablar contigo de una cena.

Alec tragó. Mierda, la cena. Lo había olvidado.

- Esto... gracias, Jace.

Volvió a sonrojarse, notando como le ardía la cara, e Izzy se rió.

- Creo que ya sé porque Alec no nos ha visto, Jace. Está demasiado ocupado pensando en el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn...

Alec trató de contener su reacción. No era que fuera difícil de adivinar en qué o quién pensaba cuando su cara tomaba ese alarmante color rojo, pero que su hermana hubiera acertado a la primera, le resultaba un tanto perturbador.

- ¡Izzy! Estás enferma, en serio. Deja de hacer eso -reprendió, muerto de vergüenza. Ni que se pasara todo el día pensando solo en eso...

- ¿Hacer el qué... futuro señor de Bane? -lo pinchó.

- ¡ISABELLE!

Alec quería que la tierra se lo tragara. No creía que pudiera pasar más vergüenza, pero entonces una voz apareció a su lado, y entonces sí pensó que le daría algo. Algo bien chungo.

- ¿Alec, crees que en este cuerpo seré virgen...?

Vale, esto era el colmo. ¿Cómo se le podían ocurrir esas cosas, y soltarlas así, tan alegremente? Se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando de poner el práctica la ancestral técnica ninja basada en que si no ves a los demás, ellos no te ven a ti. Decir que quería desaparecer era quedarse corto. Quería morirse allí mismo.

- ¡Isabelle! ¡Querida y fabulosa Isabelle! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que comentarte...! -exclamó Magnus, con una sonrisa, caminando hacia su hermana, con los tacones de las botas repicando contra el suelo de baldosas de la cocina.

- Alexander, ¿qué, por el Ángel, qué demonios está pasando aquí? -inquirió Jace, boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos mirando a la bruja vestida de ocre que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

- ¡Alec, ¿quién es esta?! -gritaba Isabelle, enfurecida, pensando, seguramente, que Alec le había puesto los cuernos a Magnus.

- Raziel, mátame... -murmuró Alec, muerto de la vergüenza. Alzó la vista, y se hubiera muerto de risa de no ser porque todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él. Excepto Jace, que repasaba a Magnus con la mirada, apreciativo-. Izzy, relájate. Es Magnus. Una poción... ¡Jace, deja de mirarle así, que me estás poniendo nervioso! -exclamó. Clary, que reparó por primera vez en la mirada de Jace sobre Magnus, le dio un golpe en la coronilla, y él se hizo el herido.

- Jace, no seas cerdo -le reprendió ella.

- ¡Clary, no digas esas cosas, que parece que lo haga de forma habitual! Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, pero me preocupa Magnus. Tal vez no sea él realmente, y esta chica haya engañado a nuestro inocente y dulce Alexander...

- ¿Y por eso le mirabas el culo? -exclamó ella, de brazos cruzados.

Magnus, por otro lado, se giró, y con una sonrisa, se inclinó frente a Jace, provocativo.

- Pequeño cazador de sombras, puedo asegurarte que soy yo, tranquilo. Pero me halaga que te preocupes tanto por Alec...

- Magnus, deja a Jace tranquilo... -advirtió el de los ojos azules. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué a él?

Isabelle parpadeó, y frunció los labios, pensativa. Simon observaba a Magnus, y Alec no era capaz de determinar si le gustaba aquella mirada o no. No era evaluativa como la de Jace, pero tampoco era indiferente.

- Simon, también va por ti. Dejad todos de mirarla... mirarle... como si fuera un extraterrestre -se masajeó las sienes -. Mierda, Magnus. Más te vale que el efecto de esa cosa que te has tomado se pase pronto, o me volveré completamente majara.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, excepto por Jace, que seguía disculpándose con Clary. Magnus se recostó en la mesa y bostezó, aburrida, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

Finalmente, fue Izzy la que rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y dices que tenías algo que comentarme, Magnus? -preguntó, sonriendo.

_Oh, no_, pensó Alec. No le gustaba nada aquella sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hummm... no es muy largo, y tampoco muy interesante, pero estaba tardando muchísimo en subir, así que algo es algo. Lo interesante está a la vuelta de la esquina. La charla de Magnus e Isabelle no es muy interesante... lo que es verdaderamente "interesante"... es lo que pasa al día siguiente, así que pronto empezará al historia de verdad. Esto es como una pequeña intro.<strong>

**Jejejje, creo que a partir del segundo capítulo os vais a divertir muchísimo.**

**Nos vemos por ahí!**

**MHG**


	3. Everything is changing

**Everything is changing**

Alec esperó en la cocina, sentado frente a frente con Jace, y solo con Jace. Clary se había disculpado hacía un rato, después de que Magnus e Isabelle abandonaran la habitación para marcharse ambas al cuarto de su hermana. Habían permanecido en silencio, Alec removiendo su taza de café, y Jace haciendo figuritas extrañas con la servilleta gris que tenía delante. El chico no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema de la cena con su madre y la poción de Magnus. y en un segundo plano, más alejado de su atención inmediata, pensaba en qué estaría haciendo Magnus con Isabelle. Esas dos le daban auténtico miedo.

- Bueno, creo que tu novia está contenta -dijo Jace, de pronto. Alec levantó la mirada del café, con las cejas alzadas. El rubio estaba estirándole la cabeza a un cisne de papel -. Novia -sonrió, rumiando la palabra, pronunciándola despacio. -. Nunca pensé que diría eso refiriéndome a ti.

-¡Jace! -exclamó el nefilim de los ojos azules

- Es decir -continuó el otro, mirando la figurita hecha con la servilleta desde todos los ángulos, buscando imperfecciones -, no al menos desde que saliste del armario. Ya sabes, en otras circunstancias podría haberse pronunciado después de que, caminando por el pasillo en busca de un inocente desayuno, encontrara a dicha muchacha saliendo de tu cuarto furtivamente, con el pelo revuelto después de una noche loca. En ese caso "creo que tu novia está contenta" sería apropiado.

Alec se llevó las manos a la cara, dejando la taza en la mesa. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían. Había fuego en su cara.

- Esto no puede estar pasando... -murmuró para sí.

- Acéptalo. Está pasando -replicó Jace, dejando el pájaro de papel sobre la mesa. Cogió otra servilleta, y empezó a doblarla sin un patrón aparente -. ¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo en el cuarto de Isabelle?

Alec separó los dedos, y le miró entre ellos.

- No sé si quiero saberlo, la verdad.

Jace le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- Alec, por el Ángel, debes averiguarlo cuanto antes. Por estar preparado para lo que pueda pasar. Quién sabe si no estarán planeando cambiarte de acera -dijo. Abrió mucho los ojos, fingiendo estar horrorizado -. O tal vez Magnus quiera engatusarte para comprobar la existencia de su virginidad femenina -se levantó de golpe, haciendo que la silla rascara contra el suelo, y apoyó las manos en la mesa -. Corre Alec, por lo que más quieras. Corre. Yo te cubro. No permitiré que una bruja transexual viole a mi _parabatai_ solo para comprobar, que como mujer, conserva su virtud, y encima lo desoriente sexualmente.

Alec se llevó las manos a la nuca.

- ¡Jace! ¡Basta, por el amor de Dios! Deja de comportarte como un gilipollas por un segundo. O al menos inténtalo.

El rubio, que había estado sonriendo hasta ese momento, disfrutando de la broma, suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla, repantingado.

- Tío, no sabes disfrutar de una buena broma.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, hasta que Jace se apoyó en los codos.

- Está bien, ya me pongo serio. ¿Qué te pasa? Relájate, todo va a salir bien. La poción tiene efectos temporales, no va a ser eterno. Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

- Eso espero -suspiró Alec -. Pero no solo me preocupa si revierte o no. Me preocupa el tiempo que tarde. Había conseguido que mamá quedara el lunes por la noche para cenar con Magnus y conmigo, para que le conociera... mejor. El problema es que no puedo presentarme con él así... ¿qué pensará? Necesito que le cause buena impresión. Que papá no lo acepte es una cosa, y ya bastante me está constando encajar su actitud. Pero ella...

Jace le puso una mano en el brazo, y Alec lo miró. De nuevo, volvió a ver la mirada protectora en los ojos de su _parabatai_.

- No te preocupes por Robert, Alec. Es un caso perdido. Pero Maryse no es así. No creo que se lo tome mal, si no llegara a revertir a tiempo. En todo caso, tal vez se lo tome con humor, incluso, una vez se lo expliques.

El nefilim meneó la cabeza, y suspiró, largo y profundo.

- Es igual. No voy a poder dejar de preocuparme hasta que pasemos de una buena vez la maldita cena. De todas formas, gracias por intentarlo, Jace -dijo Alec, forzando una sonrisa. Recordó por un momento la conversación surrealista de hacía casi media hora, y añadió- . Por cierto, la próxima vez que le mires el culo a Magnus, te partiré la cara. Seas o no mi _parabatai_, te dolerá igual, seguro.

* * *

><p>Tres horas más tarde (en las que Alec había ido a hablar con Maryse y le había dicho que Magnus se había puesto enfermo, no podría ir a la cena, y que lo pospusieran para el lunes siguiente, y de que Isabelle y la bruja salieran riéndose como si fueran íntimas amigas de la habitación de la chica Ligthwood), Alec se había puesto a leer en el sofá un libro viejo, de tapas oscuras, con el título de la portada borrado casi por completo. Cuando Magnus llegó a la biblioteca para recogerle y que se fueran de compras, se lo encontró dormido, estirado como un gato, con el libro sobre la cara. Sonrió.<p>

- Mi nefilim estúpido -murmuró, mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo. Alec se removió, y Magnus se apresuró a retirarle el libro de la cara. Chasqueó los dedos, y el volumen flotó hasta posarse con suavidad sobre el escritorio de madera oscura, con un marca páginas donde Alec se había dormido, por si más tarde quería reemprender la lectura. La bruja apretó los labios, dudando entre traerle una manta y dejarlo allí, o llevarlo hasta su habitación, unas puertas más allá. Una corriente gélida le recorrió la base de la espalda, y meneó la cabeza. Si le dejaba allí, se moriría de frío.

Co cuidado de no despertarle, lo alzó el volandas. Le sorprendió advertir de que no le costaba menos que si siguiera siendo un chico. Al parecer, las fuerzas se mantenían. Y tampoco era que Alec fuera especialmente pesado.

Lo llevó hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta con el tacón de la bota, y después de abrirle la cama con magia, lo depositó dentro. Le sacó los zapatos, la camisa y los pantalones, , dejándolo en ropa interior. Rebuscó entre los cajones de la cómoda, y encontró un viejo chandal gris, manchado de todo tipo de substancias pero que parecía cómodo, y se lo puso sin demasiado esfuerzo. Luego se sacó ella también las botas, las medias y el vestido, y la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda. Cogió prestado un camisón que le había regalado Isabelle, blanco nácar con encaje en la parte superior, y se tendió junto a Alec, pegándose al él. Advirtió que el nefilim empezaba entrar en calor, pues su cuerpo estaba mucho más caliente que cuando le había recogido en la biblioteca. Parecía una estufa.

Se abrazó a él muerta de frío, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Una siesta nunca iba mal.

* * *

><p>En algún momento indeterminado de la mañana siguiente, Alec se despertó completamente mareado y solo. Estaba en su cuarto del Instituto, y, a excepción del vestido ocre de Magnus del día anterior, colgado sobre el respaldo de una silla, todo estaba igual que siempre. Se frotó la cara, deseando que aquello no hubiera sido más que un sueño. Se incorporó, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y se sintió sudoroso. Llevaba puesto el chandal de entrenar, y no recordaba habérselo puesto el día anterior. Tal vez Magnus le hubiera cambiado la ropa. No era capaz de recordarlo. Como tampoco en qué momento se había quedado frito.<p>

Se sacudió de encima las sábanas, y se puso en pie. Se sentía extraño. Mucho, pero no era capaz de adivinar por qué. Notaba un peso en el pecho, y algo raro. Se encogió de hombros, tomándolo por una paranoia de las suyas. Miró el reloj en la pared. Eran las diez. A juzgar por la luz que entraba por detrás de las cortinas, de la mañana. ¿Había dormido un día entero? Su estómago rugió, hambriento. Sí. Había pasado un día entero en la cama. ¿Estaba enfermo?Se tocó la frente, buscando algún signo de fiebre. Tenía la piel cubierta por un pegajoso sudor seco, pero nada más. Tal vez algo le había sentado mal, o había pillado un virus. La verdad era que tenía la cabeza un tanto embotada. Quizá con una ducha se sintiera mejor. sentía los músculos doloridos, como si hubiera pasado muchas horas entrenando sin haber hecho nunca deporte. Y los huesos también. Las rodillas le estaban matando.

Así que fue directo al baño, decidido a despejarse y asearse un poco antes de salir al mundo de la gente viva. Y cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, gritó.

* * *

><p>Después de oír el grito agudo que salió de la habitación de Alec, y que retumbó por el pasillo, Magnus, Jace e Isabelle corrieron a toda pastilla hasta el cuarto en cuestión. A pesar de la velocidad innegable de la bruja, el cazador de sombras rubio fue el primero en entrar. Y pronto se escuchó una maldición.<p>

- Magnus, Izz, venid a ver esto -dijo Jace. Ambos entraron a tiempo para ver como el rubio se agachada a medio camino entre la puerta del baño y la habitación en sí -. Alec, cálmate. Respira hondo, por el Ángel. No es el fin del mundo.

- ¿¡QUE NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO?! ¡MÍRAME!

Intrigadas por lo que estaban oyendo, las ahora dos chicas se asomaron al baño por encima del cuerpo de Jace. Se les desencajó la mandíbula.

- Por el Ángel, ¡tengo una hermana! -exclamó Izzy, entusiasmada por la idea, todo lo contrario que Alec, enfurruñado en una esquina del baño, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en indio, y los brazos sobre el regazo, colgando muertos. Tenía la vista clavada en Magnus, que, tras Izzy, observaba ávidamente la transformación de su novio (ahora novia), apreciando los cambios.

La camiseta gris que llevaba le quedaba ajustada ahora que tenía pecho, y hacía más que evidente que tenía frío. Jace se sacó la chaqueta y se la tendió a su _parabatai_, seguramente dándose cuenta de lo mismo, y Alec la tomó, sin comprender. Magnus le hizo señas, y le explicó en silencio y por gestos, señalando su propio pecho cuál era el problema. Ruborizado hasta el nacimiento del pelo, la nefilim se apresuró a pasarse la chaqueta por los brazos y cruzársela por delante, murmurando un "gracias" a Jace.

Además de la delantera, Alec había cambiado. Las pestañas era aún más largas, sus labios más curvos y llenos, las líneas de su rostro ligeramente más suaves. El pelo le había crecido hasta la mitad de la espalda, ondulado, y había perdido el vello que tenía. Bajo el amplio chandal, Magnus apreció las curvas perfectas de su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a enamorarse de Alec.

La bruja estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando sintió un fuerte ataque de náuseas, y salió corriendo de allí en busca del baño de Isabelle. Cuando llegó, a penas le dio tiempo de arrodillarse y vomitar sobre el inodoro. Un ramalazo de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, llegándole hasta el tuétano, perforándolo hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y ahogó un grito. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera, y se concentró en regular su respiración.

Sintió como su cuerpo iba cambiando lentamente. Notó como se le ensanchaban los hombros, y las caderas se estrechaban. La mandíbula creció de nuevo, y perdió el bulto en su pecho mientras recuperaba el de entré las piernas. Empezó a sudar, muerto de calor mientras cambiaba, y cuando Isabelle apareció tras él, sintió el frescor del aire que había producido la puerta al abrirse.

- Magnus... Has vuelto a cambiar.

El brujo levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa cansada.

- Eso significa que es de corta duración. Alec volverá en sí para el lunes por la tarde.

A los dos segundos, aparecieron Jace y Alec. La chica llevaba el mismo chandal, y seguía con la chaqueta cruzada frente al pecho, los brazos cruzados. Se le dibujó una sonrisa de alegría frente a la de preocupación con la que entró.

- Vuelves a ser tú -suspiró, aliviada. Su voz era musical y suave - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asintió.

- Perfectamente. Sólo lamento que dure tan poco. Podría haber hecho tantas cosas...

Alec se ruborizó, y eso hizo que recordara algo importante.

- Isabelle, sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero, ¿podrías prestarme algo de ropa?

* * *

><p>Resultó que la ropa de Isabelle le quedaba de muerte. O al menos eso fue lo que Magnus pensó. Después convocarse unos pantalones, una camiseta, y un jersey de cachemira con sus iniciales bordadas en lentejuelas azules en el pecho, vio a Alec salir de la habitación de su hermana. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de cuero, de los del uniforme, con unas botas altas hasta el muslo con hebillas y decoraciones de plata aquí y allá. Sobre los pantalones entallados de cintura alta, que marcaban todas sus curvas, llevaba una camiseta larga hasta el principio de las botas que se le ajustaba bajo el pecho y que le dejaba la curva de la cintura cubierta. Las mangas eran largas, de una tela transparente de color perla negra que dejaba ver las runas, como parras negras, trepándole por la piel. Se había recogido el pelo en una trenza, a un lado de la cara, y como no tenía agujeros en las orejas, Isabelle no le había obligado a ponerse pendientes. No la había maquillado, pero estaba estupenda, aún así. A Magnus se le aceleró el pulso solo de imaginarse llegando a casa y convenciendo a Alec de que le dejara quitarle esa ropa tan ajustada...<p>

- Estás guapísimo -dijo Magnus al verle.

Alec se ruborizó en respuesta.

- Gracias. No se parece a lo que suelo llevar... para nada. Ojalá pudiera coger mis tejanos... -Isabelle gruñó tras él, y Alec sonrió -. Izz, lo sé. No voy a correr a cambiarme. No quiero mirarme mucho, tampoco.

Jace carraspeó.

- Alec, hermano mío... he de admitir, a pesar de todo, que tu hermana tenía razón todo este tiempo. Vuestra genética sobrepasa los límites de la magia.

Alec le miró ahora, fijándose en él por primera vez, y sonrió.

- ¿Ahora me vas a mirar el culo a mi, Jace? Puedo partirte la cara igual aunque sea una chica -replicó. Reprimió las ganas de cruzarse de brazos. Acababa de aprender que, con tanto busto como tenía, aquello no era una buena idea.

- Argh, no, por favor. No es que no seas... atractiva... pero... eres como mi hermano... eres mi hermano... así que no, quédate tranquilo. Sería repugnante.

Magnus dio una palmada. Se levantó, y cogió a Alec de la mano.

- Bueno. Es domingo. Un día perfecto. Hace sol, y estamos sanos, así que vamos a dar una vuelta -dijo, arrastrando a su novio por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Una vez estuvieron dentro, y las puertas se cerraron, se despidió de ellos sacudiendo la mano, y atrajo a Alec hacia sí. Le acarició la mejilla -. Te ha crecido el pelo -observó -. Tal vez sea un efecto secundario. Pero me gusta. Te sienta bien.

Volvió a ruborizarse, y se encogió.

- Mmm... no me preocupa si me sienta bien o no. Pero si te gusta, mejor, supongo.

Magnus lo abrazó, posándole las manos en las caderas, y lo atrajo hacia si.

- Me gusta mucho, Alec -murmuró, cerca de su oído. Podía notar el corazón de Alec latiendo a mil por hora en su pecho, su respiración acelerada saliendo de los labios entreabiertos. La miró a los ojos, oro contra azul, y le rozó la punta de la nariz con la suya. Luego la besó, despacio, dándole tiempo a que se retirara si quería, pero no lo hizo. Le pasó las manos por el pelo, y lo atrajo hacia si, abriéndole la boca con los labios. El ascensor se detuvo con un golpe en la planta baja, y las puertas metálicas se abrieron con un traqueteo. Alec gimió en su boca un momento, antes de que se separaran. Magnus rió, sonriendo, y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Alec estaba sonrojada. -. Creo que me he enamorado de ti otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>jeejej, Alec es una chica. Cosas interesantes pueden pasar ahora.<strong>

**bueno. No sé qué decir. Opiniones en los reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	4. La ninja vs el salido del coche rojo

**La ninja vs. El salido del coche rojo**

Pasearon por el parque sin que a Alec le diera un chungo, y eso a Magnus le resultó todo un milagro. El chico no parecía demasiado cómodo en su nuevo estado, pero intentaba disimularlo. Al menos, pensó el brujo, su hermana había tenido el buen tino de proporcionarle unos pantalones y una camiseta en lugar de faldas o vestidos. Esto último podría haber acabado con un Alexander Ligthwood histérico, y de verdad, de verdad, que nadie quería verle histérico. Nadie.

Caminaban cogidos de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, y nadie les miraba extraño. Al brujo eso le daba igual. Siempre le había dado igual lo que la gente pensara o dejara de pensar sobre él, pero al parecer a su nefilim hormonal de diecinueve años con una runa de resistencia, le incomodaba. Y notó ciertos cambios en su comportamiento. Había momentos en que se le quedaba mirando, normalmente mientras esperaban a que el semáforo se pusiera verde para poder cruzar, entre la multitud de sardinas enlatadas que era la ciudad de Nueva York, y se quedaba así, con la mirada fija sobre él, sin molestarse en mirar alrededor de vez en cuando para comprobar que nadie les estuviera mirando, o ruborizarse.

En un momento dado, Alec empezó a tirarse de la ropa (concretamente de los pantalones) para abajo, y se estremeció.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Magnus al cabo de un rato.

Ella le miró, con los ojos azules brillando tras las largas pestañas. Se apartó el largo flequillo de la cara, molesta, y meneó la cabeza.

- Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero tengo que pedirte algo -dijo Alec. Se abrazó, frotándose los brazos, muerta de frío, y Magnus se sacó su jersey de cachemira para que se lo pasara por la cabeza, quedando en camiseta de manga larga, de color malva oscuro. Alec aceptó la prenda, se la pasó por la cabeza, y cuando el brujo le ofreció su brazo para abrazarla y que entrara en calor, Alec lo aceptó. Hundió la nariz en la suave tela del jersey, y aspiró el olor de Magnus. Luego alzó los ojos y lo miró - ¿Podemos ir de compras? Necesito algo con lo que vestirme mientras... mientras esto dure... y que no sea de mi hermana.

Magnus sonrió.

- Claro -contestó, dándole un beso en la frente -. Imagino que no querrás nada de purpurina, licra o brillantes en general...

- Imaginas bien.

- ... así que conozco el sitio perfecto.

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde, Alec salía de Park Avenue con un conjunto de tejanos pitillos, jersey de cuello cisne azul claro, y un abrigo gris de corte alemán, entallado, que dejaba ver sus curvas cuando estaba abrochado, como en ese instante. También habían pasado por una peluquería que le había cortado el pelo. No como un chico, pero casi. El Ligthwood quería algo práctico, y no tan molesto como el pelo suelto, y había rechazado coletas, moños y otros. Ahora llevaba un suave escalado que le quitaba el flequillo de la cara y el pelo le rozaba los hombros.<p>

Magnus, a su lado, había salido cargado de miles de bolsas, tanto para el Alec femenino, como para el masculino y para sí mismo. En cuanto entraron en una calle discreta, el brujo las hizo desaparecer para que fueran directas al loft y no resultaran engorrosas.

Ya abrigados, y cómodamente vestidos, decidieron que podían ir al cine a ver una película. Y antes comer en un restaurante cercano, porque era casi pasado el mediodía, y no habían comido nada.

Mientras caminaban, un descapotable rojo con cuatro chicos universitarios a bordo, todos con sudaderas de sus respectivos centros estudiantiles, con el pelo engominado y algún que otro pendiente, silbaron al pasar ellos, y empezaron a soltar piropos bastante explícitos.

Alec no se dio cuenta de que le hablaban a él hasta que uno gritó:

- ¡La morena de ojos azules y el abrigo gris! ¡Me gustaría llevarte a casa... pero no solo por la noche! ¡Vaya culo!

Alec se puso rojo grana, y abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir. Automáticamente, sin pensar, se giró para cubrir aquella parte de su nueva anatomía que tanto parecía atraer a aquel "simpático muchacho", y los chicos del descapotable se rieron.

Magnus, al ver toda la gama de colores cálidos pasar por la cara de _su_ nefilim, decidió intervenir.

- Chicos, lo siento, pero está conmigo.

Ellos se quejaron.

- Deja que hable la chatita, hombre. Que tiene lengua...

- Lo que podría hacer con ella... -murmuró uno de ellos.

- Y menuda delatera...

Los celos y la indignación empezaron a hacer que la sangre de Magnus hirviera hasta extremos inimaginables. Sintió entonces que le mano de Alec se relajaba dentro de la suya, y como se deslizaba fuera de su agarre. Parpadeó, sorprendido, y vio como la nefilim caminaba hacia el coche donde estaban los chicos, y éstos jaleaban. El copiloto -rubio, de piel clara- se relamió cuando Alec abrió el abrigo, y metió las manos en los bolsillos, mirándole fijamente. Bajó del coche de un salto, por encima de la puerta, y los otros conductores, tras ellos, pitaban, enfurecidos, porque el semáforo hacía rato que estaba verde. Al cabo, les rodearon, y empezaron a lanzar insultos hacia los chicos del coche. Unos muy creativos, según comprobó Magnus, aunque sugerían cosas anatómica y biológicamente improbables.

Desde su sitio, Magnus escuchó la voz de Alec, ahora aguda y dulce, suave como la seda. Una voz que no intimidaba para nada. Una vez pensada para la seducción más que para la guerra.

- ¿Podéis callaros ya, por favor? Ya estoy con alguien, y no me interesan vuestras... ofertas.

El brujo arqueó las cejas. ¿En serio acababa de pedirles por favor que pararan? Ay, su pobre Alexander, tan ingenuo... Observó que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no ruborizarse.

- Va, si en el fondo te gusta... - pinchó el rubio que se había bajado del coche. Se acercó, repasando descaradamente a Alec, y le pasó las manos por las caderas, inclinando la cabeza, y acercando la boca a su oído. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda abajo, y se acomodaron en el culo de Alec, dando un fuerte apretón. Magnus dio un paso al frente, decidiendo que la diversión se acababa aquí, y que eso ya era pisar terreno ajeno, cuando vio que Alec se tensaba ante algo que el chico le estaba diciendo al oído.

Entonces, todo pasó tan deprisa, y fue tan inesperado, que creyó que lo había imaginado.

Alec había cogido las manos del chico, y le dio con el puño en la cara, saltándole un diente. Luego lo agarró por la cadera izquierda por la espalda, rodeándolo por detrás con un pequeño brazo, lo tumbó en el suelo, retorciéndole un brazo, y le puso la suela de la bota negra de tacón contra el cuello.

El chico estaba blanco por la impresión, la sangre saliéndole de la boca y cayéndole por la comisura, mezclada con baba, y sus amigotes, en el coche, habían dejado de reírse. Y Magnus, sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer.

Los peatones se habían detenido para mirarles, asombrados por semejante comportamiento de una chica en mitad de la calle, aunque algunos conductores, parados tras el coche, que lo habían presenciado todo aplaudían, silbaban, y aportaban ideas creativas a Alec.

La nefilim retiró el pie, y girando, volvió con Magnus con paso firme y una sonrisa satisfecha. Le cogió la mano, y lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Nos vamos a comer? -preguntó, alegremente, como si no acabara de derribar a un tipo que probablemente era cuaterbag en algún equipo universitario.

Magnus asintió, sin habla, y se dispuso a empezar a caminar, cuando oyeron de nuevo aquella horrible voz de ganso tras ellos. Alec suspiró.

- ¿Estos mundanos nunca aprenden? -se preguntó. Luego se volvió a girar, y esperó a que el tipo se acercara para arrearle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna. Aunque el chico no le despertara ningún tipo de simpatía al brujo, éste sintió un fuerte ramalazo de dolor solo de imaginar lo que acababa de sufrir. Alec lo observó doblarse, y le cruzó la cara de un guantazo, fuerte sonoro, hasta que cayó de espaldas sobre la acera, retorciéndose de dolor, y con la marca de una mano roja en mitad del rostro -. Eso pídeselo a otra, cerdo.

* * *

><p>Ya sentados en el restaurante, con los platos pedidos, y esperando a que el camarero les trajera la comida, Magnus entrelazó las manos por encima de la mesa. Aún estaba alucinado por lo que acababa de ver hacía escasa media hora.<p>

- Tienes buen gancho de derecha -apreció, con las cejas arqueadas.

Alec se ruborizó, recordando. Tal vez en ese momento había mentando la cabeza fría por la adrenalina o lo que fuera, pero ahora que lo veía en perspectiva, se moría de vergüenza.

- Gracias -murmuró, azorada.

Magnus se rió.

- Recuérdame este momento la próxima vez que te haga enfadar. Creo que conseguirás que me retracte de todo. M apuesto lo que quieras a que has dejado al chico estéril.

Alec lo miró, con el miedo en la mirada.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? Oh, por el Ángel... -enterró la cara entre las manos, con las orejas ardiendo -. Aunque tampoco es que lo lamente demasiado -admitió, avergonzado, entre los dedos.

Magnus jugueteó con los palillos de pan que les habían dejado, y empezó a mordisquear uno.

- ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? Nunca te había visto así.

Alec negó con la cabeza, y permaneció con la cara escondida entre las manos hasta que, cinco minutos más tarde, el camarero dejó sus platos: un filete muy hecho para Alec, y salmón para Magnus. Al ver que ni con el suculento olor de la comida, su novia levantaba la cabeza, murmuró.

- No hace falta que me lo digas, Alec. Y de todas formas el tipo se lo merecía seguro. Olvídalo. Es agua pasada.

La chica pareció convencida, porque lo miró por entre los dedos, y al verle sonreír y hacer un gesto señalando su plato, separó las manos de la cara, y algo más relajada, empezó a comer, cortando la carne en pequeños trozos.

Magnus, por otro lado, apartaba la piel del salmón y no se molestaba en separar las espinas. Era todo un experto en encontrarlas en la boca, después de años de observar a gatos y más gatos comer pescado.

- Me pidió que se la chupara.

Magnus, que estaba bebiendo vino, se atragantó, y tuvo que golpearse el pecho y toser un par de veces para poder respirar con normalidad de nuevo.

-¡¿Que hizo qué?! -graznó.

Alec se ruborizó, el rojo cubriendo sus mejillas rápidamente.

- Pues eso. Me dijo que nos iríamos a su casa y que podríamos jugar los cuatro. Y luego que se la chuparía -dijo, rápidamente. Parecía escupir las palabras. Al ver la expresión entre asesina e incrédula de Magnus, se pinzó el punte de la nariz -. Sabía que no tenía que haber dicho nada. Ahora estarás de mala leche toda la tarde.

- ¡Alexander! ¡Jesús! He de admitir que me está costando convencerme a mi mismo de que tú ya te encargaste de ellos y eso, en lugar de ir y castrarlos personalmente. Esa gente es un peligro para la sociedad -gruñó.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Para la sociedad, o solo para mi? ¿Son eso celos, Magnus Bane? -preguntó, divertido.

Magnus estaba en un estado de incomprensión total. ¿Los cambios de humor repentinos tenían algo que ver con el cambio de sexo? Alec había pasado de ser una ninja furiosa, a una chica avergonzada, y luego una novia divertida por los celos de su chico.

- No creo que se le pueda llamar así... -empezó el brujo, justo cuando su móvil sonaba con una nueva alerta.

Refunfuñando, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de los pantalones, y cuando miró el mensaje, maldijo. Luego se quedó con cara de póquer, y le entró la risa floja.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Alec, inclinándose sobre la mesa, queriendo ver ella también qué era tan divertido.

- Por Dios, Alexander. Estás de YouTube. En solo media hora ya eres el vídeo más visto del año -explicó, tendiéndole el teléfono.

Alec lo tomó, sin creérselo, y pulsó el play.

Y mientras lo veía, seguía auto convenciéndose de que era imposible que aquella chica que tanto se parecía a su hermana, que ridiculizaba a un chaval que claramente se lo merecía, en medio de una calle de Nueva York atestada, y con movimientos calculados y todo eso bajo el título "**La ninja Vs. El salido del coche rojo**" no era ella.

Pero no había manera de lograrlo, porque reconocía la ropa, el aspecto, y esos movimientos. Se los había enseñado Jace.

Intentó ver el lado positivo.

- Bueno, al menos la gente pasa un buen rato... y el tío se lo pensará dos veces antes de repetirlo. Ahora cuatro millones y medio de personas conocen su cara -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y frente a él, Magnus Bane se reía.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well, mis queridas criaturas. Sé que he tardado. Soy una lenta. Lo siento.<strong>

**Ya me diréis qué pensais en los reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**MHG**


	5. Por el bien de la ciencia

**Atención: en este capítulo hay lemmon explícito. Sé que esta historia estaba Rated T, pero la he pasado a M porque prefiero prevenir que curar.**

**Espero que os guste, y disfrutéis. Ya sabéis que es Yaoi, y al que no le guste leer eso, puede saltarse el capítulo. La historia nos se verá afectada por su ausencia de lectura ;) **

**Dicho esto, no me hago responsable de posibles traumas y etc. Y me dejo de rollos. Disfrutad ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Por el bien de la ciencia<strong>

Después de ver la película, y cenar por ahí, llegaron al loft de Magnus. Alec hacía rato que caminaba con los tacones en la mano (no estaba acostumbrado, gracias a Dios, a llevar tacones tan altos, ni ningún otro tipo de zapato alto, a decir verdad), y sus pies se habían resentido al poco rato. Además, tenía que añadir la forma absurda en la que había caminado al principio (parecía un soldado caminando, sin hacer el "juego del pie", como el brujo lo había llamado, y tuvo que enseñarle a caminar con cierta soltura, o al menos, hasta que se cercioró de que el nefilim podría caminar sin romperse el tobillo ), hasta que otras cosas habían atraído su atención y, olvidando los tacones sobre los que iba, empezó a caminar como una persona normal.

Se quedó mirando las botas por un momento, observando el tacón de aguja plateado que tenían, y pensando en lo efectivos que eran a la hora de atizar alguien. Antes, cada vez que veía a su hermana salir a cazar con semejante calzado no podía evitar preocuparse por si se caía o se enganchaba en algún agujero en el suelo, aunque sabía que Izz andaba con ellos como si hubiera nacido con unos puestos. Y la verdad era que a partir de ese momento, se fiaría mucho más de ella.

Llegar al apartamento supuso que Alec se sacara el abrigo y el jersey, quedando en una camiseta de tirantes sin sujetador ( intentó comprarse uno, pero no daba pie con bola a la hora de abrochar la condenada prenda, y acabó rechazándolo) y se tirara en la cama, reventada, con los ojos cerrados. Le latían los pies, aunque no sabía como era eso posible. Moría por darse una ducha, pero la idea de tener que desnudarse, frotarse con jabón, y probablemente verse en el espejo con su nuevo aspecto, no le atraía nada de nada.

Magnus apareció en el dormitorio no mucho después, empezando a colgar la ropa nueva en el armario. Sus ojos recorrieron a Alec de los pies a la cabeza, y se deleitó en sus formas.

Alec abrió los ojos y cuando vio la manera en la que Magnus la miraba, se sonrojó violentamente.

- No me mires así, Magnus.

- ¿Así cómo? -preguntó inocentemente el brujo, sentándose en el filo de la cama.

Alec se cubrió la cara con un brazo, tapándose los ojos.

- Como si quisieras... Ya sabes...

Magnus cogió uno de los pies de Alec, desnudos, y lo examinó detenidamente, como si nunca se los hubiera visto antes. Los dedos se le habían vuelto más pequeños. Tenían menos pelo, y eran más finos, y un poco más pequeños. Alec había pasado de calzar un 43- 44 a un 39-40. Recordó, divertido, la primera vez que vio uno de sus zapatos, y su respectivo número, y recordó el viejo dicho de los pies grandes. Nunca lo había creído, hasta que conoció al Ligthwood. Jamás volvería a subestimar la sabiduría popular de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo si quisiera qué, Alexander?

- Como si quisieras acostarte conmigo.

Magnus se rió, y le besó el pie.

Alec siempre se había acomplejado de sus pies. Decía que eran demasiado grandes, y en alguna ocasión, después de ver _El señor de los Anillos_, le había comentado que le recordaban a los de un Hobbit... Excepto por el pelo excesivo, y que los suyos raramente estaban sucios.

Apretó con los pulgares la planta dolorida, y empezó a darles un suave masaje, a lo que Alec dejó escapar un gemido. Magnus sonrió. La primera parte de su (malvado) plan, empezaba a funcionar.

Poco a poco, los pies desacostumbrados a los tacones del nefilim dejaron de estar tan terriblemente rojos, y el brujo estaba seguro de que ya no le dolían. Una vez acabó, se escurrió por el colchón hasta sentarse con las piernas cruzadas tras ella. Se inclinó un poco, cerniéndose sobre su rostro, aún cubierto por el brazo.

- Alexander -llamó. No obtuvo respuesta. Probó con otra cosa -. Garbancito.

La nefilim se descubrió la cara, preparada para replicar, y Magnus aprovechó para besarla. Alec soltó un gemido de sorpresa, y luego, tras cerrar los ojos, y olvidarlo todo salvo la boca de Magnus en la suya, y su sabor a azúcar quemado y el caramelo del dulce que había tomado de postre en la cena, enredó los dedos en su pelo oscuro, libre de gomina, y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Al cabo, cuando la cabeza de Alec empezaba a dar vueltas (se había olvidado de respirar, _de nuevo_), Magnus se retiró, sonriéndole desde arriba, y Alec se sentó en la cama, de lado, mirándole, con las manos muertas en el regazo. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. Sus mejillas estaban de color de los tulipanes.

- Espera -dijo, jadeante. Le puso una mano en el pecho para frenarlo, y Magnus arqueó las cejas -. No estoy seguro de querer hacer _eso_ ahora.

El brujo hizo un puchero.

- ¿Por qué? Imagina lo diferente que será para ti. Podrás experimentar cosas nuevas...

Alec se sonrojó.

- Es que... no me apetece. Eso es todo.

El brujo soltó una risita, y se arrodilló tras ella, poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Luego, sus dedos presionaron los tensos músculos de la espalda, y los masajearon, intentando liberar la tensión.

- Vamos -pidió él. A Alec le pareció un niño pequeño intentando convencer a su madre de que le diera un caramelo -. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo -susurró, cerca de su oído -. Esta poción nunca se ha documentado, en ninguno de los grimorios que existen. Nadie en el Laberinto Espiral tiene constancia de ella. Sus efectos son completamente desconocidos. Y tengo tantas preguntas en la cabeza que me gustaría responder... quiero _investigarte_. Y no solo por el bien de la ciencia. También es por ti. Quiero descubrirte de nuevo. Quiero hacerte disfrutar, porque sé que lo harás. Por favor.

- Magnus...

Los labios de Magnus estaban en su oído, rozándole la oreja, su aliento cálido haciendo que le hormigueara la piel y su corazón se acelerara. Sus manos le bajaban de los hombros y le recorrían los brazos desnudos, lentamente. Se estremeció y su boca se abrió, dejando escapar un suspiro que fue a medias un gemido ahogado. Uno de sus dedos rozó (seguramente no por accidente), uno de sus pechos, y la sensación inesperada y desconocida casi le hizo brincar. Una parte de su cabeza le decía que en realidad no quería hacer aquello, la parte carcamal y obcecada. La otra, la que lo había llevado por primera vez a la puerta del brujo, tanto tiempo atrás, le decía que experimentar no tenía nada de malo. Y al fin y al cabo, era su cuerpo en el que estaba atrapado. Si bien no era el sexo correcto, seguía siendo su piel, sus brazos, sus piernas. Todo él.

- Si... Si sólo es por... el bien de la ciencia... -jadeó, al notar los dientes de Magnus rozarle el hombro descubierto-. Supongo que podría... dejarte "investigar".

El brujo sonrió contra su piel.

- ¿Solo si es por el bien de la ciencia? -preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la tumbó de espaldas sobre el colchón, con los pies y la cabeza colgando cada uno por un lado distinto de la cama. Magnus se colocó sobre ella, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Le tomó las manos, y se las cogió por las muñecas sobre la cabeza. Al inclinarse, sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente pegados. Los ojos azul ultramar de Alec, muy abiertos, no perdieron de vista los de Magnus, mientras la mano que tenía libre se deslizaba por su piel, rozando la parte baja de su estómago, donde la camiseta de tirantes, corta y levantada, había dejado al descubierto un pedazo de piel blanca, y sus largos dedos se colaban, como intrusos ávidos de más, bajo la cintura del pantalón tejano. Cuando llegaron al vértice de sus muslos, y acariciaron aquella zona sobre la tela de la ropa interior, con mucha suavidad, Alec gimió, y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Magnus vio como sus pupilas se dilataban, una nube de tormenta engullendo el cielo de verano. El Gran Brujo sonrió -. Esto puede ser divertido.

Se lanzó a su boca como si nunca se hubieran besado, como si llevaran años, siglos, sin encontrarse. Mientras, los hábiles e incansables dedos del brujo masacraban aquella zona tan sensible de la nefilim, sacándole jadeos inesperados contra sus labios. El cuerpo de Alec se arqueaba bajo el suyo, buscando contacto, y sus caderas chocaban con la erección de Magnus, atrapada en sus pantalones, provocándolo, tentándolo. Pero él no tenía intención de acabar la diversión tan pronto. Siguió torturándole de aquella placentera manera, apreciando los cambios sutiles (y no tan sutiles), que se producían en ella. Alec tiraba de las manos, intentando liberarlas de la esposa que habían hecho los dedos de Magnus a su alrededor, deseando enterrarlas en su pelo y atraerle hacia sí, al mismo tiempo que también ansiaba tirarle con ganas de los negros mechones, y recorrerle el cuerpo entero, despojándole de aquellas engorrosas prendas, especialmente de la camiseta.

- Magnus -jadeó Alec, separando su boca de la de él, intentando respirar -. Estoy...

El brujo sonrió. Por fin.

- Vamos, Alexander -murmuró en su oído, la voz ronca por la excitación. Aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos, trazando círculos sobre aquel punto de placer entre sus piernas, y pellizcando de vez en cuando. Podía notar la creciente humedad y el calor que desprendía -. Dámelo.

Alec, como obedeciendo órdenes, soltó un largo gemido (tan alto que estaba cerca de llegar al grito), se arqueó, y quedó con los ojos en blanco por un segundo, cerrando las manos en puños. Luego, su cuerpo se agitó, y cayó sobre el colchón, desmadejada. Tenía la cara roja y la piel expuesta cubierta de una fina capa de sudor. Jadeaba, y la piel bajo los dedos del brujo palpitaba.

- Eso ha sido... -murmuró Alec, abriendo los ojos y mirando al techo.

Magnus liberó sus manos, y se pasó la camiseta por la cabeza, sacando la otra mano de los pantalones de Alec. Lanzó la prenda lejos, y con un chasquido, sus pantalones desaparecieron, quedando solo en calzoncillos. Lo mismo pasó con los de Alec, que dejaron al descubierto una pieza de lencería negra completamente empapada. El Gran Brujo se relamió.

- Pues estamos empezando, Alexander -gruñó.

Con manos apresuradas, se deshizo de la camiseta de tirantes de Alec, y contempló maravillado su cuerpo desnudo. Los pezones estaban erguidos y duros. La piel blanca inmaculada, cruzada por las Marcas que lo caracterizaban y que ya conocía casi de memoria. Vio a Alec ruborizarse al percibir su ávida mirada, y concentrarse solo en sus ojos. Magnus sabía que le daba vergüenza mirarse desnuda, y le pareció muy gracioso que estuviera dispuesto a acostarse con él en un cuerpo que no era el suyo y con el que no se sentía cómodo. El brujo tenía la misión de que eso cambiara a partir de esa noche.

Posó la boca sobre su ombligo, y fue subiendo, creando un camino de besos por el centro de su estómago hacia arriba. Cuando llegó arriba, lamió uno de los pezones, y luego lo enganchó entre los dientes y tiró hacia atrás.

- Oh, por el Ángel... -gimió Alec, cogiéndole la cabeza y acercándole hacia sí -. Magnus...

El brujo no esperó a que se lo pidiera. Mientras atendía sus pechos con la boca y una mano, con la otra volvía a descender a aquel lugar privilegiado del nuevo cuerpo de Alec, aquel que aún estaba inconvenientemente cubierto por una fina prenda de ropa. El brujo deslizó los dedos por dentro de la prenda de nuevo, y con cuidado y lentitud, separó los pliegues de la zona. Alzó la mirada, queriendo ver su expresión, y una vez estuvo viendo su cara, roja y sorprendida, introdujo un dedo. La boca de Alec se abrió, y Magnus empezó a moverlo, entrando y saliendo rápidamente, si dar ninguna tregua. Luego, introdujo un segundo, y un tercero, y siguió con aquel ritmo frenético hasta que, rozando con el pulgar el clítoris, consiguió que su chico (ahora chica), alcanzara de nuevo las estrellas.

- ¿Cómo van tus preguntas? ¿Vas encontrando respuestas? - preguntó Alec, medio ida tras volver del orgasmo.

Magnus sonrió como un pirata.

- Voy haciendo, sí.

Una vez se retiró, su boca fue al encuentro de la de Alec. Sus piernas se enredaron en su cintura, y ella le mordió el labio, haciéndole sangrar. Las uñas se le clavaron en la espalda, dibujando medialunas de sangre, y no le importó. Podía contar las veces que Alec le había marcado el cuerpo durante el sexo, y eran dos, incluyendo aquella. El nefilim solía ser demasiado modisto, incluso para eso.

Cuando se separaron, el brujo le acarició la cara con las puntas de los dedos. Alec movió la cara, para ir a su encuentro, y con las mejillas ardiendo, se llevó uno de ellos a la boca, probando el sabor de su propia excitación. Chupó con avidez, limpiando por completo el dedo índice, y cuando terminó, se relamió, y Magnus gruñó de nuevo.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor ahora mismo.

La Ligthwood parpadeó, y puso cara de inocencia.

- ¿Pues a qué esperas, Bane? ¿Un cartel de neón? ¿Una invitación formal? -jadeó. Si el brujo no hubiera estado tan endemoniadamente excitado que a duras penas era capaz de hablar sin producir sonidos totalmente incoherentes, se habría percatado del súbito atrevimiento de Alec. Pero su mente se había tomado unas vacaciones temporales muy lejos de allí. Y no le importaba.

Rápidamente, salió de encima de ella, liberándose de la presa de sus piernas en la cintura, y descendió por su cuerpo, hasta que sus dientes engancharon la tela de su pequeña pieza de ropa interior, y tiraron de ella, deslizándola por las piernas de Alec, que caían fuera de la cama. Una vez todo impedimento desapareció, Magnus se libró de sus propias prendas, liberando su erección, y trepó de nuevo a la cama. Sin miramientos, sin ningún tipo de aviso, se situó, y entró en el cuerpo de Alec de un golpe, arrancándole un jadeo que fue a medias un gemido a la nefilim, que se alzó en un arco perfecto, aferrando las sábanas con las manos con tanta fuerza que los puños se le quedaron blancos.

- Estás tan... cálido -jadeó Magnus, moviéndose de prisa, buscando su propia liberación, esta vez, junto a la de Alec. Se había estado aguantando, conteniendo, pero su autocontrol tenía límites. Y ya los había pasado hacia rato.

La sensación de estar con Alec de aquella manera era nueva y extremadamente placentera, a su modo. El brujo se había saltado la lubricación y la preparación que hacían normalmente, y había conseguido que el cuerpo nuevo de Alec se preparara por si solo. Y las estrechas paredes a su alrededor, aún convulsas por el orgasmo reciente, le presionaban, tirando de él hacia arriba, donde la cordura no tenía cabida.

Se inclinó, y buscó la boca de Alec de nuevo, hambriento. Sentía la tensión de Alec a través de la piel, un eco de la suya propia, y aceleró el ritmo, a pesar de que ya creía que aquello era, si bien improbable, imposible.

Y entonces, todo acabó. Magnus dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente entregado, y gimió largo y tendido, dejándose ir en el interior de la persona a la que más quería en el mundo. Alec tampoco se quedó atrás. Luego, sin fuerzas para sostenerse, el brujo cayó sobre su pecho desnudo y sudoroso, y cuando encontró las fuerzas, de vuelta del pico más absoluto de su placer, Alec le acarició el pelo, recuperando el aliento. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta.

- Ha sido... -empezó de nuevo, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para englobar todas aquellas nuevas e intensas sensaciones. Si alguna vez había dudado de que Magnus era una bestia parda en la cama, ahora aquello se confirmaba.

- Magnífico. Ha sido magnífico - puntuó el brujo, también jadeante. Ahora si, estiró el cuello, y rozó sus labios con los de Alec, en un suave beso sin prisa-. La ciencia está satisfecha, Alexander. Y yo también.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeno, que sepáis que me ha hecho falta deshinibición casi total para escribir esta escena. No sé si os habrá gustado, o quizá os hayáis asustado tanto que hayáis echado a correr a todo lo que os diera el cuerpo. Mi mente es un lugar sucio, extraño y tétrico. Es como una casa del terror en la que a veces hay slas<strong>**hes XD**

**Gracias a Littlemacca por esas conversaciones por PM. Ya sabes que siempre nos queda la cámara frigorífica en lugar de Las Vegas ;)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

**Creo que ese no será lemmon! Jaja **

**dejandme en los reviews vuestras escandalizadas opiniones, y vuestras recomendaciones de psicólogos. Además de sugerencias del tipo de si decería dedicarme a otra cosa, o hacer más leemons en un futuro :)**

**No me enrollo, y Ave atque vale!**

**MHG**


	6. El segundo asalto

**El segundo asalto**

Por la mañana, Alec se había despertado desnudo en la cama que compartía con Magnus en el loft, y aún atrapado en el cuerpo femenino en el que lo había encerrado aquella estúpida poción del año del patatús. Toda su esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad acababa de estrellarse trágicamente en lo más profundo de un gran cañón sin fondo.

Se cubrió con las sábanas. No le resultaba muy atractiva la idea de verse desnudo. O de que Magnus le viera mucho rato, a pesar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Magnus le encontró sentado y envuelto como un capullo de seda en la cama, rojo como una grana, cuando entró en el cuarto con una bandeja de desayuno.

- Buenos días, garbancito -saludó el brujo. Alec lo miró, aún envuelto, y vio como se sentaba a su lado en la cama, y dejaba la bandeja sobre su regazo. Había un plato de tortitas con sirope por encima, un juego de tenedor y cuchillo, zumo de naranja, y una rosa - ¿En qué piensas? Estás muy colorado.

Alec meneó la cabeza, y olfateó con cuidado la comida.

- Tiene muy buena pinta - dijo, apreciativo - ¿A qué viene esto? Nunca me traes el desayuno a la cama. Además de que nunca te levantas antes que yo.

El brujo se acomodó, doblando las piernas por debajo del cuerpo, y sonrió cuando Presidente Miau subió a su regazo, maullando, en busca de un poco de atención.

Alec se quedó mirando las tortitas, y arrugó la nariz.

- Me apetecía.

Tomó el desayuno en silencio, rememorando la noche anterior, ruborizándose, y cuando acabó, se dejó caer entre las almohadas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

- A estas alturas la poción ya tendría que haberse revertido –masculló -. Ha pasado un día.

Magnus se estiró a su lado, y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Mientras lo hacía, viendo el día gris que había al otro lado de la ventana del cuarto, pensó que tenía que cambiar ya las sábanas por un edredón. Le picaba mucho tener que poner la calefacción en casa por la noche. Debía haber algún subterráneo al mando de las empresas suministradoras de luz y gas en los últimos tiempos, porque por mucho que hiciera por librarse de pagarlas, éstas volvían de nuevo, exigiendo el pago, y además, con multa por retraso. Recordó la vez que, en plena fiesta de Nochebuena, los del servicio eléctrico le cortaron la luz por moroso, y había tenido que rescatar los viejos candelabros que tenía guardados, e iluminarlo todo a base de velas, algunas de ellas, perfumadas. Obviamente, la fiesta bajó el ritmo (sin electricidad no había música, ni vídeos, ni luces destelleantes de mil colores), pero gracias a la ayuda de la luz mágica, y unas hadas capaces de cualquier cosa que no querían irse a casa, el show pudo continuar. Freddy Mercuri se habría sentido orgulloso.

- Relájate, amor. Tal vez tenga otro tipo de desarrollo en otras especies. A ti te ha crecido el pelo. A mi no. Y sin duda, por mucho que me pese, estás bastante más despampanante de lo que yo lo estaba –murmuró, acariciándole con la punta de la nariz el cuello. Realmente no le importaba demasiado que Alec tardara en volver a su sexo.

Alec se ruborizó hasta el nacimiento del pelo, y puso cara de ansiedad.

- Pero Magnus, ¿y si es permanente? Quiero decir… -empezó. Luego, algo hizo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente -. Magnus –murmuró, sentándose en la cama, y cogiéndole una mano con fuerza. El brujo le miró, preocupado -. ¿Y si me quedo… embarazado? ¿Podría pasar? Oh, por el Ángel, ¡podría estar embarazado ahora mismo! Ayer no usamos… no te pusiste…

Magnus se rió, unas fuertes carcajadas que resonaron en el cuarto.

- ¿Puede que estés atrapado en ese cuerpo para siempre, y tu mayor preocupación ahora mismo es estar preñado? Dios, Alexander… deberías plantearte hacer de cómico nocturno –dijo, entre carcajadas.

Alec le tiró una almohada, y gritó un "¡A mi no me hace ninguna gracia!". Cuando empezó a golpearle el pecho con los puños porque le ignoraba, Magnus se sentó sobre ella, cogiéndole las muñecas y acostándola en el colchón para que parara. La miró a los ojos, esos mares azules que tanto le gustaban, y sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes.

- Hablando de ser cómico nocturno… creo que prefiero que me hagas pases privados… y que sea tu única función disponible, todas las noches–murmuró. Alec tragó saliva, con la boca medio abierta, absorto por un momento en las palabras del brujo. Luego, sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse granate, a continuación escarlata, y por último, pasaron a un suave bermellón.

- No juegues conmigo, Magnus –dijo, finalmente, respirando de forma irregular. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, pero Magnus no sabría decir si de la preocupación o de otra cosa -. ¿Es posible o no?

Magnus le acarició la mejilla, liberando una de sus manos, y sonrió tristemente.

- No, quédate tranquilo. Los brujos somos estériles, ¿recuerdas? Mientras solo estés conmigo estando así, no pasará nada. Ahora, con otros… eso ya no te lo puedo jurar.

El cuerpo de Alec bajo él se relajó notablemente, y el nefilim suspiró, aliviado. Magnus, por otro lado, hizo una mueca extraña que disimuló rápidamente. No obstante, el chico le pilló.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo...? -preguntó, preocupado por haber herido sus sentimientos.

Sabía que los brujos eran estériles, era algo que se estudiaba en la academia, pero no había sido capaz de recordarlo. Y para algunos brujos, cuya inmortalidad se hacía una solitaria y demasiado pesada carga- y que ansiaban tener compañía, formar una familia y que no podían simplemente por quienes eran sus padres-, aquel era un tema delicado. Para Magnus también, por eso evitaba tocarlo cuando podía. Aunque Alec había pensado que, al estar saliendo con un hombre, Magnus había superado la idea de formar una familia biológica, no era así. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn simplemente había guardado en su cajón mental de "cosas heterosexuales para no brujos" lo de la paternidad sanguínea. Alec le había preguntado innumerables veces si quería adoptar. A él le iba bien el plan, aunque el chico no podía imaginarse como padre. Era simplemente incapaz de cuidar de un niño. No sabría qué hacer. Magnus se había negado, alegando que con él le bastaba para ser feliz, pero Alec sabía que, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su ser, Magnus ansiaba cosas a las que tenía el acceso vedado por ser lo que era. Y una de ellas era ser padre.

- ¿Tanto te molestaría... la posibilidad de quedarte embarazado? ¿Es por mi, o solo por el hecho de...?

Alec le cogió la cara con las manos, apretándole las mejillas.

- ¡No! Es decir, si fuera una mujer, no me importaría tener un hijo tuyo. Me encantaría... bueno, quiero decir... esto... El caso es que el problema no es que tú fueras el padre. Te quiero, Magnus Bane -le aclaró Alec, mirándole directamente a los gatunos ojos -. El problema está en que... no sabría qué hacer. Yo... soy un tío, Magnus. No sé nada sobre embarazos, periodos... -Alec empezó a ruborizarse de nuevo -. No sé nada de mujeres. Y si ahora me quedara... embarazado... creo que me moriría ¿Me entiendes? Además, imagina cómo podría afectarle la poción al bebé -se estremeció, imaginando un pequeño hermafrodita mutante, al estilo quimera.

El móvil de Alec sonó con aquel tono estridente y desagradable, cortando el momento (Magnus se recordó que tenía que cambiarlo), y el cazador de sombras se estiró para cogerlo de encima de la mesilla de noche, donde siempre lo dejaba. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla, y descolgó.

- ¿Jace? ¿Qué pasa...? -preguntó. Magnus oyó unas risas al otro lado, y Alec apretó los labios, con furia -. Sí, sigo siendo una chica. Vete a tomar por culo, Jace -gruñó. El flequillo le cayó por encima de los ojos, y alzó una mano pequeña de largos dedos para apartarlo. Sus mejillas se encendieron -. No pienso contestar a eso. Eres un pervertido. Ambos lo sois. Dile a mi hermana... ah, bien. Isabelle, búscate un médico, pero para ayer. Lo tuyo no está bien, en serio -dijo, sacándose a Magnus de encima, que se dejó caer de lado sobre el colchón. Luego, la nefilim salió de la cama, aún desnuda, se pasó una mano por el pelo, y luego se apretó el punte de la nariz. Magnus, aprovechando que su novio/a no parecía ser consciente de su desnudez expuesta, se recreó en las vistas, apreciando los detalles. Había marcas de dientes y chupetones en la blanca piel de Alexander, aquí y allá, como Marcas propias. El brujo se sintió orgulloso de ellas, recordando lo mucho que habían disfrutado esa noche. Sonrió -. ¿Me habéis llamado para algo más que eso?... ¿Dónde? ¿En la 58? ¡¿En Central Park?! Joder... Vale. Nos vemos allí. Llego en diez minutos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hay trabajo? -preguntó el brujo amablemente, retorciéndose como un gato sobre la cama. Alec, que iba refunfuñando mientras se iba a la ducha, se detuvo al oírle, y se giró. Al ver su mirada recorrerla entera, se cubrió como pudo, encogiéndose.

- ¡Magnus! ¡Deja de mirarme, por favor! -pidió, muerta de vergüenza. El brujo no podía creer que, tras todo lo que habían hecho hacía unas horas, el nefilim siguiera demostrando esa actitud frente a su nuevo aspecto.

Magnus se cubrió los ojos, teatralmente, y alzó los pies, dejándose tumbado de espaldas.

- Ya está. Me has cegado con tu belleza femenina. Ya no puedo verte. Ahora, señorita, puede usted irse púdicamente a la ducha. Si requiere de mis servicios, estaré encantado de proporcionárselos, como buen caballero que soy -bromeó.

Alec agarró una de sus batas, y se la puso por encima, incómoda. _Tenía_ que ducharse, pero la idea de verse desnuda, de lavarse el cuerpo (lo que implicaba un cierto nivel de exploración personal e íntima)... ¡Raziel! Él nunca había querido conocer tan a fondo la anatomía femenina. Aunque fuera, temporalmente, la suya. Le tentaba pedirle ayuda a Magnus, pero A, no quería que él la viera desnuda mucho rato seguido, y B (que era una derivada inmediata de la A), sabía lo que pasaría si Magnus se duchaba con ella. Y no tenia tiempo. Así que se tragó sus reparos, y se fue al baño, decidida a superar sus manías.

Y Magnus, claro, miraba por entre los dedos.

* * *

><p>Jace estaba sentado con Isabelle y Clary en un banco a las afueras de Central Park, mirando el detector demoníaco y buscando señales que les indicaran el foco de actividad, cuando Alec apareció. La Lightwood llevaba unas botas, y su habitual traje de combate: pantalones de cuero, chaleco negro para las armas, y camiseta de manga corta. Clary se llevó una mano a la cabeza al comprobar que iba exactamente igual vestido que si siguiera siendo un chico. Y con exactamente igual se refería a todo igual. Los ceñidos pantalones le marcaban las caderas, ahora anchas, y el chaleco no le cerraba en el busto, a pesar de las correas.<p>

- Hermanito... -saludó Isabelle, levantándose del banco, y acercándose a Alec con un bulto oscuro entre las manos - Estás cañón con esa ropa ultra ceñida, pero creo que vamos a cazar demonios, no hombres. Así que... Ponte esto- dijo, estampándole el paquete negro que llevaba en las manos contra el pecho. Alec lo cogió y lo desplegó, no sin sonrojarse por las palabras de Izz sobre "cazar hombres". Desplegó el bulto, y vio un chaleco de armas, idéntico al que llevaba-. Es uno de los míos. Te irá bien arriba. Ese no te cierra. Y con un poco de agilidad, por favor. El maldito bicho se va a escapar.

Alexander cogió el chaleco, y se sacó el suyo, dejándose por un momento en camiseta. La prenda era claramente de corte masculino, y no estaba pensada para evitar que se intuyeran ciertas cosas a través de la tela. Algo de lo que la nefilim no parecía ser consciente. Clary carraspeó.

- Esto... Alec... - preguntó- ¿Llevas ropa interior?

Alec se ruborizó más aún, y comprobó con satisfacción, como las correas de ese peto sí cerraban. Se ajustó el chaleco, intentando apretarlo de forma que el pecho no le molestara. Si había algo que odiaba sinceramente de ser mujer, era aquel bulto innecesario y molesto, que reducía su campo visual, y le tocaba las narices al correr.

- Claro que sí...

Un fuerte rugido los interrumpió, y una bandada de palomas salió volando fuera del parque, hasta perderse entre los rascacielos. Al fondo, tras el lago, los árboles empezaron a temblar. Alec sacó su arco, y preparó una flecha, después de asegurar que el protector del brazo estaba bien ajustado.

Jace saltó del banco, y se sacudió los pantalones. Sacó dos cuchillos serafines, y los calibró en el aire, sonriendo.

- Bueno, señoritas. Vamos a ir terminando la sesión de belleza por hoy. Hay un demonio Hydra esperando ansioso que pasemos a saludar. Y no sé vosotros, pero me parece de mala educación dejarle esperando tanto tiempo.

* * *

><p>- ¡De verdad que no sé como os las apañáis con estas... estas cosas... rebotando sin parar! ¿No os molestan? - se quejaba Alec, mirándose el arañazo del brazo. Jace se había acercado, estela en mano, pero ella lo había rechazado, explicando que había ícor, y que antes había que limpiarla. Clary le pasó un rollo de vendas, para evitar que siguiera sangrando como si Eduardo Manostijeras le hubiera acariciado, hasta que pudieran desinfectar el corte en la enfermería.<p>

- La inmensa mayoría de las mujeres compran un artilugio para evitar en cierta medida esa situación. Es de lo más útil, y puedes tenerlo de varios colores y tejidos. Se llama sujetador. Deberías probarlo -replicó indignada su hermana, limiándose la sangre que le caía de la sien. El plan de emboscar a la Hydra no había salido muy bien, después de todo, y la Lightwood culpaba a Alec -. Estoy cien por cien segura de que a Magnus le encantaría ayudarte a elegir modelo, copa...

A Alec se le encendieron las mejillas, y siseó cuando apretó demasiado la venda sobre la herida.

- No puedo soportaros. Jace y tú estáis muy pesaditos desde que la poción me cambió. Más de lo normal, que ya es decir -gruñó -. No sé cuanto va a durar esta situación, pero te aseguro que, o lo lleváis como adultos, o ya podéis seguir siendo unos críos, porque me iré al loft, y no saldré hasta que haya revertido, y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

- Habló el señorito "éstas-cosas-me-molestan-por-qué-a-mi-Jace-deja-de-mirarme-el-culo-que-tu-novia-está-delante-ten-un-poco-de-decencia-tengo-cambios-de-humor-y-os-jodéis-y-os-aguantáis"- replicó el rubio, sonriendo.

Alec se levantó, molesta, y se encaminó de vuelta al loft a grandes pasos, igual que hacía cuando se indignaba en el Insituto. Sabía que, al tener las piernas más largas, no hacia falta que corriera mucho para dejar atrás a los demás, así que era su forma de escapar de la situación. Le llamaron varias veces, e incluso oyó como Clary bronqueaba a Jace e Isabelle por su "falta de tacto, y comportamiento infantil", y les decía que más les valía que la poción no durara mucho, porque como Alec se pasara encerrado en el loft más de tres días, encontraría una manera imaginativa para castigarles.

Mientras Alec caminaba no pudo evitar sonreír para sí, alejándose.

La pelirroja ya le caía un poquito mejor.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, llamó a Magnus para saber si estaba en casa. El único en responder a la llamada fue Presidente, que se acercó a él rápidamente, y se enredó entre sus piernas, fotándose contra la caña de la bota para que Alec le rascara. Cogió al animal en brazos, acariciándole la cabeza, cuando encontró la nota de Magnus. Estaba con un cliente, y le avisaba que iba a tardar.<p>

Llegó a la habitación, y se sacó el chaleco, tirándolo a un rincón. Se descalzó, poniéndose unos calcetines de algodón, gruesos y calentitos con un montón de gatitos que había comprado en unas rebajas porque (y no lo admitiría en público), le recordaban a Magnus. Se puso unos pantalones de pijama, y se pasó por los brazos una de sus batas (a menudo lo hacía, cuando quería oler a Magnus porque le echaba de menos, y por qué no admitirlo, porque el brujo se preocupaba mucho más por la ropa que él). Sus batas y chaquetas siempre estaban mucho más suaves y esponjosas, y eran más cálidas. Y Alec se moría de frío. Aspiró el olor a azúcar quemado que desprendía.

Suspirando, se dirigió a la cocina, donde preparó un salteado de verduras con trocitos de pollo fileteado, y vació una lata de atún sin aceite para el gato. Mientras comía (sin mantel, en el sofá, viendo la tele, como hacía cuando estaba sólo en el piso por pereza de poner y quitar el mantel de la mesa), cogió el mando y empezó a pasar canales. Encontró una película interesante en el de cine, y, sin nada mejor que hacer, se quedó viéndola. Al parecer iba de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de el hijo de un comandante nazi que se hacía amigo de un niño judío preso en un campo de concentración cercano a su nueva casa. Se pasó la mitad de la película mordiéndose las uñas, viendo como iba a acabar aquello, y cuando Magnus apareció en la entrada, con un abrigo de lana gris, y cara de cansancio, ya estaba llorando como una Magdalena. Él, que nunca jamás lloraba por esas cosas.

- ¿Alexander? ¿Estás bien?

Magnus dejó las llaves en la entrada, se sacó el abrigo, y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado en el sofá, preocupado. Le llevó una mano a la frente, pensando que tenía fiebre, y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

- Sí... No... No sé... -gimoteó -. Los mundanos son... tan crueles... Lo damos todo por ellos... morimos para protegerles... y se matan entre sí...

Magnus sonrió al comprobar que no era nada serio, y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, abrazando a Alec por la espalda, y acariciándosela lentamente por encima de las capas y capas de ropa que llevaba. Le dejó enormemente satisfecho el comprobar que su novio llevaba su bata de andar por casa, y aquellos calcetines tan adorables. El pobre temblaba como un gatito mojado. Magnus cogió el mando, pulsó el piloto, y miró el título de la película, solo por curiosidad.

- ¿_El niño con el pijama de rallas_? ¿Es que tienes ganas de deprimirte? -preguntó, curioso. La banda sonora estaba bastante bien, lo suficiente como para hacerte llorar en las escenas finales. Él había leído el libro, y tras eso, se juró que no vería la película. Era todo un dramón.

Alec le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Tú también vas a meterte conmigo hoy? Estoy harto de esto ya -gruñó, enfadada, mientras las lágrimas rodaban aún por sus mejillas -. Ojalá que esta maldita poción se termine de una vez... empiezo a cansarme de vuestros rollos.

Magnus se medio incorporó en el sofá. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía el nefilim a través de la ropa, lo que era muy reconfortante. En la calle, la temperatura había descendido brutalmente al mediodía.

- Te encuentro en pijama, llorando en medio del salón, y viendo el drama de película más grande de la temporada. Además de que pareces enfadado. Intuyo que el trabajo no ha ido muy bien. ¿Era muy grande?

Alec meneó la cabeza, y empezó a explicar, airado, cómo Isabelle se había limitado a ignorar sus advertencias mientras trataba de subirse sobre la Hydra para despistarla. Jace y Clary se habían dividido para ir por debajo de las cabezas y atravesarle el corazón, pero Izz le había cortado una cabeza "accidentalmente", y a partir de allí, la cosa se complicó. No parecían estar muy coordinados ese día. Además de que Alec no se manejaba del todo bien con ese nuevo cuerpo, y había estado a punto de dispararle a sus amigos más de una vez.

Magnus se ofreció amablemente a prepararle una infusión de hierbas, de olor a jazmín, que le relajó el cuerpo y los nervios. Tras una pequeña exploración, el brujo dio con la herida de Alec en el brazo, y, como no podía usar la magia por estar demasiado cansado, limpió el mordisco con métodos tradicionales: agua, jabón y alcohol medico para desinfectar. Luego, dejó que la nefilim se pusiera un Iratze, y se pasaron la tarde hablando, y contándose sus cosas. Magnus le habló de la clienta, una mundana con la Visión, especializada en temas de ocultismo, que tenía que preparar una despedida de soltera para su...

- ... ¿Prima? ¿Hermana? ¿Amiga? No me acuerdo -dijo Magnus, agitando una mano en el aire para quitarle importancia al asunto -. El caso es que creí que me pediría una poción de amor o algo por el estilo, lo típico de una despedida de soltera, pero me pidió que hiciera un golem hechizado. Ya sabes... son juguetes muy entretenidos... si atas bien el conjuro, pueden ser lo que quieras... -explicó, bostezando -. Pues cuando me pidió eso, creí que pediría algo convencional, pero la verdad es que pidió un golem de Hugh Jackman. No veas lo raro que se me hizo ver salir a la mujer del brazo del mismísimo _Lobezno_.

Alec meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Te pagó bien, al menos? -preguntó Alec, cerrando los ojos sobre su pecho. Le encantaba apoyarse en él, y escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

- Oh, sí. Muy bien. Nos da para vivir desahogadamente durante unos meses más.

Alec se rió.

- ¿Desde cuando el dinero es un problema? Además, en esta casa entran dos sueldos, señor Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Magnus sonrió.

- Me gusta cuando dices eso -murmuró, rozándole la oreja con la punta de la nariz -. Suena bien.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, hasta que las manos de Magnus deshicieron el nudo de la bata de Alec con sus largos dedos. Alec se removió, incómodo, y se levantó, yendo a la estantería del pasillo. Al verla desaparecer, el brujo suspiró, rendido. Al menos, lo había intentado. Sabía que por muy placentero que hubiera sido lo de la noche anterior, era casi imposible que se repitiera.

No obstante, Alec apareció con una caja en las manos, y lo miró, sonrojado.

-¿Te apetece jugar al Twister?

Magnus sonrió y se levantó, con una agilidad tan propia de él que ya no sorprendió a Alec. El brujo se sacó los zapatos, y se deshizo de la chaqueta.

Al final iba a ser mejor el remedio que la enfermedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, wow. Me he retrasado un poco con el capítulo. Había pensado en subirlo el Viernes, pero estuve enferma, y no pude escribir nada.<strong>

**Este va para todos los que empiezan finales, sele, o lo que sea. Os deseo a todos muchas musas, que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte, y daré una ofrenda a Atenea para que os inspire.**

**Entre tanto, y como siempre,**

**Ave atque vale, criaturas!**

**MHG**


	7. Las consecuencias del Twister

**Criaturitas! YEEEEEPPP! Por fin estoy ya oficialmente de vacaciones! Se acabó la escuela (+ sele), hola universidad! XD**

**Este va para todos aquellos que estén acabando exámenes, y para los que, como yo, son afortunados y ya los han acabado.**

**Este va para Kistash96, por recordarme la comida con Maryse... la había olvidado por completo, y eso es inaceptable. Gracias por darme el toque, mi _parabatai_ ;) Sé que en justicia debería estar en este, pero por cuestiones técnicas, saldrá en el siguiente. No obstante, prometo que será ÉPICO ;)**

**Ahí va una nueva dosis de Alec femenino!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Las consecuencias del Twister<strong>

Estaban tumbados en el suelo, con las extremidades enredadas después de una partida al Twister que resultó ser bastante entretenida. Ya que Alec se había negado a salir del loft porque así había amenazado a sus hermanos y tenía que cumplir con sus condiciones o no volverían a tomarse en serio sus amenazas, Magnus aprovechó para que se soltara un poco el pelo, y creó una especie de juego de beber. Cada vez que uno se cayera, tenía que beber un chupito de tequila mezclado con licor de hadas y lágrimas de unicornio, y ¡Dios! ¡Aquello quemaba en la garganta como el infierno! Alec, que no estaba nada, pero que nada acostumbrado a beber, quedó con la nariz roja y las mejillas encendidas con el quinto chupito, y empezó a reírse como un idiota en el séptimo. Magnus, que tenía tras de sí como unos trescientos años de experiencia y práctica, no podía más que observar a su nefilim borrachito y sonreír. Se sentía realmente tentado de coger la cámara de vídeo y grabarle. Aquello tenía que quedar para la posteridad. Pero sabía que Alexander le mataría cuando volviera en sí. Y probablemente ya estaría bastante contrariado por la resaca tan monumental que tendría al día siguiente... si lograba acordarse de algo después.

- Magnus... -hipó la chica, alzando una mano y dejándola caer, sin fuerza para mantenerla en alto - Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

El brujo sonrió, meneando la cabeza. Dejó escapar una carcajada. Alec arrastraba las palabras cuando estaba borracho, y arrugaba la nariz al hablar de una forma que resultaba tremendamente atractiva. Era muy divertido de ver.

- Vaya, muchas gracias, Alexander. Tú también.

Alec se removió, desenredando sus piernas, se escurrió sobre el regazo de Magnus, y se tumbó sobre él, mirándole directamente a la cara. Magnus podía oler el alcohol de su aliento cuando exhalaba. Le pasó las manos por la cintura. Alec le pasó un dedo por la frente, luego por la nariz, y se posó en sus labios, pintados de morado, y luego recorrió el inferior de un lado al otro.

- Tienes una boca... perfecta - murmuró. Con la punta del dedo, le subió y bajó las comisuras, dibujándole extrañas muecas. Magnus tuvo que contener las ganas de reír. Se lo estaba asando bomba. La nefilim, que se había quedado en camiseta de tirantes cuando empezó a tener calor, de pronto se inclinó sobre él, deslizó la boca por su mejilla, y se encaramó a su lóbulo, jugando con él con los dientes - Perfecta para... todo tipo de... "actividades"... -se rió con esto último, como un niño diciendo cosas inapropiadas, y luego se separó un poco de él para observarle la oreja con atención. Le tocó todos los pendientes, jugando con el aro de brillantes en la parte superior, haciéndolo girar - ¿Por qué las orejas? ¿Por qué me gustan tus orejas... Magnus? Son... sexys.

El brujo se estremeció cuando Alec lamió todo el camino del arco de su oreja con dedicación, jugueteando con algunos de los pendientes. Y, cuando apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, ahí, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba un poco más achispado de lo que había creído en un principio. Vale, si tenía que confesar, a lo mejor había fallado adrede en algunas de las posturas solo para poder tragar algún combinado. En su defensa, tenía que alegar que era poco elegante quedarse sobrio cuando Alec estaba tan piripi, y que necesitaba bastantes más litros de alcohol en sangre que el nefilim para poder llegar si quiera a rozar el punto donde se encontraba él (había desarrollado una importante resistencia, y eso hacía que algunos años, celebrar el día de San Patricio junto a los irlandeses se le volviera un completo reto). Y lo cierto era que con siete chupitos, lo difícil era que Magnus llegara a pillarle. Estaba seguro de que nadie en el mundo tenía tan poco aguante como Alec. Imposible.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, de fondo sonaba Jailhouse Rock. El Ipod del brujo había quedado en reproducción aleatoria, y ahora las notas de Elvis hacían que Magnus deseara levantarse, agarrar a Alec, y dar vueltas por la casa, moviendo las caderas sin parar. Sí, definitivamente algo más achispado de lo calculado. Gruñó al sentir como Alec presionaba su boca contra la suya y pegaba su cuerpo al del brujo _por completo,_ y empezaba a mover las caderas, frotándose contra él lentamente, en pequeños golpecitos que empezaban a volverle loco. Magnus jadeó, sintiendo como el mundo se torcía un poco a su alrededor. Los toques en la puerta insistieron, y el Gran Brujo estuvo fuertemente tentado de quedarse allí y no ir a abrir la puerta. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía, y normalmente aquellos que iban a verle se marchaban, cansados de esperar. Es decir, ¿cuantas veces podía tener a su Alexander totalmente deshinibido, incluso un poco lanzado, y con un cuerpo completamente nuevo en el que explorar? Como si fuera a desperdiciar una oportunidad como aquella por algún cliente aburrido sin nada mejor que hacer.

- ¡Magnus, Alec! ¡Abrid la puerta, sabemos que estáis ahí! ¡Podemos oír la música!

Magnus gimió cuando Alec le mordió en el cuello y se arqueó, colando las manos en su pantalón de pijama, apretándole los glúteos. Oh, por el séptimo círculo del infierno. Los nefilims pesados otra vez no.

- ¡Compráos una vida! -bramó, tal vez demasiado alto. Alec hizo un ruidito molesto, pero luego se rió, y bajó por el pecho de Magnus, desabrochándole la camisa por el camino. El brujo gruñó, se enderezó, y tumbó a Alec en el suelo bajo él. Le recorrió una pierna con la mano, acariciando la suave piel expuesta, y la enganchó en su cadera mientras se cernía sobre ella para besarla, mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¡Queremos hablar con Alec! Dile que salga o déjanos pasar. Será solo un momento.

Magnus jadeó cuando Alec llevó sus manos temblorosas al botón de sus vaqueros y los desabrochó (con cierta dificultad, debía añadir). Todo él tembló, desde la cabeza a los pies, y suspiró, derrotado. Si no dejaba pasar a los niños, lo más probable era que derribaran la puerta. Eso en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, podían quedarse ante su puerta, armar un escándalo, y arruinar su magnífica reputación. De mal humor por ser interrumpido (odiaba las interrupciones de los calentones, ¿lo había mencionado ya?), y se desenredó a Alec, que quedó desmadejada sobre la alfombrilla de topos de colores del Twister en el suelo, con al ropa arrugada y mal colocada, el pelo revuelto, y la cara roja. Delicioso.

- Magnus -gimoteó, alzando los brazos y abriendo y cerrando las manos para que regresara, haciendo un puchero.

- Lo siento, galletita. Tus _hermanos_ son unos plastas de categoría.

Sin arreglarse ni un poco, el brujo caminó con cierta dificultad hasta la puerta, y la abrió de par en par. Era absoluta y devastadoramente consciente de que tenía el pelo revuelto como si acabara de salir de la cama después de una noche loca, la camisa abierta sobre el pecho, y los pantalones desabrochados tras los que se apreciaba el asomo del elástico de unos slips rojos que empezaba a sentir pequeños. Iba descalzo, y probablemente estaba un poco sonrojado.

- ¿Qué demonios queréis? -inquirió, cabreado. Le costó una barbaridad mantener la mirada a Jace Herondale, a la cabeza de la comitiva, y que lo estudiaba, casi con temor. Isabelle Lightwood, siempre tan elegante, llevaba un brazo vendado desde el hombro hasta la muñeca., y tenía el pelo destrozado. Jace estaba cubierto de barro y ramitas atravesadas en los rizos dorados. Clary, tras ellos, estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando a su novio y a la hermana de Alec con una expresión extraña. Como si fuera su madre y los estuviera castigando.

- Siento... que estos idiotas te interrumpan, Magnus, pero tienen pendiente una disculpa con Alec -dijo la pelirroja. Jace se giró para replicarle algo, exasperado, pero la mirada que le lanzó su novia le hizo callar. Fue una mirada que hubiera congelado el infierno.

Magnus trató de poner su mejor cara de asesino en serie con mono de sangre fresca, y lo único que consiguió fue que Isabelle arqueara una ceja.

- Alec no está ahora... disponible. Volved mañana. O no volváis - replicó, molesto. Luego sonrió ante eso último como si se le acabara de ocurrir -. Eso. Mejor no volváis.

Isabelle le miró, claramente cabreada, y estaba a punto de pasar junto a él para entrar en el apartamento por la fuerza, cuando Alec apareció a su lado. Le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y se pegó a él, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Jace abrió mucho los ojos al verle, y tosió, azorado. No creía que fuera a mejorar mucho la cosa si hacía el comentario que se moría de ganas por hacer, así que se lo tragó como pudo.

- Magnus, me aburro...

- ¿Le has emborrachado? -preguntó Isabelle, incrédula.

Magnus sonrió.

- Por raro que te pueda parecer... técnicamente lo hizo él solito.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Jace se acercó a Alec, subiendo el escalón que les separaba, y lo miró, con la boca apretada. Su _parabatai_ lo observó como si de pronto le hubiera llegado la sobriedad, serio y atento. El rubio tomó aire, y, llevándose las manos a la espalda, se balanceó sobre los talones. Al ver que no decía nada, Clary carraspeó con fuerza y sin demasiada elegancia tras él, a lo que Jace enrojeció ( ¿Jace Herondale ruborizándose? Uy, uy, uy...).

- Alec... yo.. bueno, Izz y yo sentimos... habernos portado como unos capullos integrales -recitó, como si estuviera leyendo las palabras de un teleprompter.

Alec lo miró como si considerara su disculpa, y la chica sonrió. Magnus pensó que iba a perdonarle, los niños se irían, y podrían pasar el resto del día en casa, disfrutando, cuando su novio hizo algo inesperado. Cogió la puerta y se la cerró en las narices a los chicos. Magnus, perplejo, parpadeó, sorprendido. Podía oír la bronca de Clary a los dos hermanos, y el "¡No ha sido culpa mía!" de Jace, que parecía estar intimidado por la pequeña pelirroja, lo que a Magnus le resultaba extremadamente divertido.

Alec lo cogió de nuevo del cuello de la camisa, y sin decir nada, le besó, poniéndose de puntillas para salvar los dos centímetros que les separaban cuando iba descalzo. El brujo le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, la alzó en volandas, y la llevó como pudo al dormitorio (mientras de fondo sonaba Reece Mastin con su Shut up & Kiss me), riendo contra su boca mientras fuera los niños cazadores de sombras se mataban entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Alec despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza a una hora indeterminada de la tarde. Las cortinas descorridas dejaban entrar la luz del sol de la tarde, proyectando sombras alargadas en el suelo. Se frotó los ojos con la base de las manos, y comprobó, con fastidio, que seguía siendo una chica. Empezaba a cansarse de ese asunto.<p>

Hizo un esfuerzo consciente por recordar lo que había pasado ese día. Lo único que tenía claro era la caza en Central Park de la Hydra, y la pelea con Jace e Isabelle. Luego la película, Magnus llegando a casa, y él sacando la caja del Twister en un intento por evitar que el brujo le metiera mano tal cual... A partir del juego, todo era confuso y borroso, como si una fuerte neblina lo cubriera. Producía una sensación bastante similar a la de intentar ver a través de un _glamour_ especialmente fuerte.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Magnus, que entraba despacio en la habitación, intentando no hacer mucho ruido al abrir y cerrar la puerta. Alec gruñó, pero detuvo el sonido en seco cuando su cabeza empezó a latir, dolorida. Se la presionó con las manos, pensando que la cosa mejoraría, pero no parecía que fuera a ser posible tal cosa. Alec hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de que aquel molesto retumbar de gong en su cerebro parase. Lo que fuera. Si había algo que no le gustaba de beber, era la resaca. Había tenido una la primera vez que Jace lo había logrado arrastrar a un bar de copas una noche, y le convenció de que se tomara un par. No obstante, aquello parecían suaves golpecitos de una pluma comparado con el desgraciado del martillo que se dedicaba a darle sin piedad una y otra vez en ese momento.

_Nota mental uno: la próxima vez que propongas a Magnus jugar al Twister, no le dejes hacer pruebas con_ _chupitos_, se dijo. Y, aunque cuando lo pensó, se creyó convencido sabía que o se olvidaría de la nota, o se obligaría a pasar de ella.

- Por el Ángel...

El brujo se sentó a su lado despacio, para no hacer mucho ruido con el colchón, cosa que la cazadora de sombras le agradeció internamente un millón de veces, y le tendió un vaso de cristal transparente, con un líquido morado en su interior. Alec lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y él se lo volvió a tender.

- Te quitará la resaca. Tranquilo, no lleva alcohol.

Tomó la bebida que le ofrecía, y, chasqueando los dedos, el brujo cerró las cortinas y bajó las persianas, oscureciendo la habitación. Alec dejó de achinar los ojos, y los abrió, más cómodo en la repentina oscuridad. Después de tragar de golpe todo el contenido del vaso, Alec puso cara de asco, y se lo quedó mirando.

- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos lleva esto? -susurró.

- De verdad que no quieres saberlo. Solo piensa que es seguro, y que te hará bien, confía en mi -replicó el brujo.

Alec asintió, y dejó el recipiente de cristal sobre la mesilla. Se sentó, encogiendo las piernas, y, temblando, se abrazó al edredón. Cuando la piel se le puso de gallina, sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de escarlata. Se palpó los brazos, alzando la barbilla, como si quisiera evitar el tener que verse, y luego se removió, incómoda.

- Oh, Dios... ¿Nos hemos acostado? ¿Otra vez? -preguntó, horrorizada y abochornada, todo a la vez.

Magnus se rió bajito, entre dientes, ante la expresión de la chica.

- No, quédate tranquilo. No tengo por costumbre aprovecharme de jóvenes ebrios e inconscientes, aunque sean jóvenes realmente atractivos y desinhibidos como tú... -contestó el brujo, casi relamiéndose -. Y no es que me lo pusieras nada fácil. Estabas muy insistente. Aunque tampoco tengo por costumbre dejar a mis parejas con las ganas, así que... interprétalo como más rabia te dé.

Magnus observó con cierto regocijo como Alec ocultaba la cara en el edredón, encendido de vergüenza, y un estremecimiento que le erizó la piel le subió por el cuerpo al recordar. Alec había estado muy movido por la mañana, y le había costado horrores resistirse. Al principio estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación, pero luego pensó que no era eso lo que él quería. No quería montárselo con un Alec ausente y borracho que no recordaría nada al despertar. No obstante, tampoco quería verla en ese estado de frustración en el que la dejó cuando decidió (o mejor dicho, consiguió) parar. Así que pensó que, ya que él no iba a sacar ningún placer de ese momento, no había razón para que Alec no lo tuviera, aunque lo más probable era que no pudiera acordarse de nada. Además, Magnus también disfrutaba con el placer de sus parejas, no solo con el suyo propio. No era lo mismo, pero le gustaba. Así, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn también cumplió su deseo de explorar el nuevo cuerpo de Alexander Lightwood. Y fue una exploración altamente satisfactoria y muy meticulosa. Había tomado notas mentales con mucha precisión y rigor, y estaba deseando poner en práctica sus recién adquiridos conocimientos con un Alec sobrio y consciente.

- Por cierto, mientras dormías ha llamado tu madre. Ha dicho que esta noche hay una cena en el Instituto para nosotros tres, y que de esta no te libras con excusas. Parece que está realmente ansiosa por conocerme... aunque no puedo culparla, claro. Soy algo digno de ver.

- ¡¿Qué?! Oh, por el Ángel... ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! -exclamó, abriendo mucho sus ojos azules. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, haciendo a un lado el flequillo negro como ala de cuervo -. Magnus, tienes que cancelarla. Llámala y aplaza la cita. Mi madre no puede verme... Así.

- Traqnuilo, ya está hecho. No iba a permitir que Maryse te viera. Ya es lo que me falta para que ponga la guinda al pastel de desprecio que lleva mi nombre con delicioso glaseado de azúcar en polvo y chocolate.

Alec meneó la cabeza, confusa.

- ¿Por qué chocolate?

- Porque a todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate.

- No a todo el mundo.

- No, es verdad. Pero sí a la inmensa mayoría de la población mundial, que es lo que cuenta.

La nefilim gruñó, cabreada.

- ¿Así que ahora las minorías no valen la pena?

- Alexander, estás un poco hormonal -se rió Magnus- ¿Seguro que no tienes la regla?

- ¡Magnus Bane! ¡No cambies de tema! -gritó Alec, rojo como el capote de un torero - ¡Y no, claro que no tengo la regla!

- ¿Entonces quieres que sigamos hablando del chocolate, o de tu madre? Estoy algo confuso ahora mismo.

Alec gruñó, enfadado, y se peleó con la ropa de cama. Luego se levantó, desnuda, y se puso una de las batas de seda china de Magnus que parecía un kimono, de color rojo, y con bordados de dragones negros aquí y allá. Se ciñó la cinta en la cadera, y se pasó unas mullidas zapatillas. Mientras salía de cuarto de camino a la cocina a por algo de comer (tenía muchísima hambre), sonó el timbre, y dio un respingo. No supo por qué lo hizo. tal vez porque Magnus no esperaba a ningún cliente, o por el repentino ruido entre el silencio del apartamento, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- ¡Alexander Gideon Lightwood! -gritó la voz de Maryse al otro lado. Alec sintió como toda la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo, y se quedó tieso en medio y medio del pasillo. Magnus pasó a su lado, esquivándolo, y se acercó a la puerta para echar un vistazo por a mirilla. Cuando se separó del listón de madera, alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, en señal de rendición, mirando a Alec. Su novio estaba pálido como la cera de una vela, y parecía que le fuera a dar un síncope allí mismo -. ¡Sé que tú y Magnus Bane estáis ahí dentro! Si no abres en el acto, tú y yo tendremos auténticos problemas, jovencito.

Alec avanzó a pequeños pasos hasta la puerta, como si temiera caerse, y se ajustó la bata y se cerró el escote. Luego, posó la mano sobre el pomo, casi como si fuera un sueño, de forma inconsciente, tragando con fuerza. Magnus suspiró y cogió aire, viendo como los largos dedos de Alec hacían girar la bola de latón dorado.

_Allá vamos_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es cortito, y que no está la cena, pero estará en el siguiente. Creo que será lo único que haya en el siguiente. En justicia, debería estar aquí, pero prefiero hacer un capítulo solo para ella. La verdad es que creo que dará para mucho... ;)<strong>

**Admito que uno de los motivos por los que no es este capítulo, es que llevaba desde que leí que él y Magnus estaban de viaje entre CdC y CoLS, deseando escribir un Alec borracho, y tenía esta escena escrita desde antes de publicar el primer capítulo del fic. No veía el momento de colgarla, y ya no podía resistirme XD**

**Gracias por leer, y una cálida bienvenida a las nuevas incorporaciones! Ya sabéis que los reviews hacen latir mi corazoncito, y hacen que me inspire más deprisa...**

**Nos vemos en Jace in heels, criaturas!**

**Ave atque vale,**

**MHG**


End file.
